Witchy Bella
by Firethorn12
Summary: My spin on Twilight if Bella was a witch and not a girl who falls over all the time, but one who can seriously kick some butt! In this Edward and Bella are falling in love, but when someone comes from Bella's past, will it ruin her future? Wow over 200!
1. Blue Moon

I looked around my room and smiled. It was the same room I have always had whenever I came to visit my dad. Fortunately, I would be staying here for as long as I wanted to live with my parents. My mother kicked me out of the house. My smile began to turn upside down as I thought about the events that had happened only weeks ago.

I was coming home from school when I heard my stepfather scream at someone, my mother probably. I rushed into the house to find Phil, my stepfather, standing over my mother, his fist was cocked and was swing down to hit her square in the face. This wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last time Phil hit Renee. But for some stupid reason, love I believe my mom had said, Renee stayed with Phil. Each time I went to intervene my mom would stop me, tell me everything was okay and it was her fault for making Phil angry. Each time she promised it wouldn't happen again. I don't know why Renee didn't just turn him into a fly; she could if she wanted to. I told her I wouldn't get in between the two of them, but I couldn't help it this time. I was really pissed that Phil kept doing this. Love or not, my mother should leave him. I grabbed him by the hair and smashed his face into my raising knee. His nose gushed with blood, but Phil was a tough guy and could take a lot of crap from people.

I charged forward and I made a single thought and he flew across the room. He had crashed into the wall and went straight threw. Now thinking on it, I smirked. That was a moment I shall never forget. His face went slack as he fell into unconsciousness. I remembered how pissed Renee was. She screamed at me, telling me to get out and never come back. So here I am in Forks, living with my dad, Charlie. Chief Swan. I started to unpack my clothes and arrange things to my liking. I heard a motorcycle drive into the front of the house. I smiled and, with a flick of my wrist, sent the rest of my clothes into the air. They danced into the closet and hung themselves up. I cast a quick spell to finish unpacking my stuff and to put things where they needed to go. I ran down the stairs, almost tripping over my feet.

My dad was getting off of the bike and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey Bells, got a surprise for you." He smirked, seeing my excitement.

"It's…its mine?" I started forward, running my fingertips loving over the midnight blue paint.

Charlie handed me the keys in an answer.

I jumped into his arms and started to kiss him on his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed.

He wrapped his arms around me after a moment and smiled. "You're welcome Bells."

He started to walk into the house and then stopped, his head whipped to the window of my room. He turned and crossed his arms. He gave me a semi-serious glare.

"Bella, did you cast a spell to unpack your things?"

I gave him an innocent look and cast a thought towards my room. Everything was put away so I ended the spell.

He sensed that too and tried not to smile. "Now Bella, that is very lazy."

"Dad, I hate unpacking. It was just a tiny spell to make things move along at a quicker pace."

Unlike my mom, Charlie didn't really mind me using magic. My mom didn't like magic and she threw that part of herself away. I loved magic. I didn't understand how she could throw it away. It is apart of you. I sighed in thought of her and my dad gave a sad smile as if he knew what I was thinking. Of course he didn't though. My mind was shielded by many years of training. It was hard in the beginning, but now I can easily disable the shield and put it back up with a single thought.

"Can I take it out on a drive?" I asked, making my big brown eyes wide.

He laughed. "Go ahead. Have fun." He walked into the house and shut the door.

He didn't bother to say be careful because our kind was hard to hurt and he knew I wouldn't listen. I swung my leg over my bike and started her up. As I drove her out of the driveway and into the street, I decided I would call her Blue Moon.

After I got back from my ride, I took a quick shower. Dad was struggling with dinner. I walked up behind him and made a "yuck" face at what was in the cooking pan.

"Um, dad what the hell is that? And do I have to eat it?" I spoke in a frightened tone.

He turned around and smacked my butt with the wooden spoon. "Of course you have to eat it. While you were playing with your bike, I was home making a nice dinner."

I rubbed my butt and smiled. "Don't you mean you attempted to make dinner?" I dodged the next swat and grabbed the spoon, swatting him several times before he could take it away.

"Very funny." He mumbled.

"Dad maybe I should do the cooking from now on." I said, eyeing the concoction in the pan.

"Yeah, okay. So you excited about school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess. But school is school, no matter where you go."

"You know the rules about school though. No cheating on tests by magic. You need to learn more about things before you can control them." He was very serious throughout his short speech.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm not twelve anymore dad." I sighed.

"Oh, and just to give you a heads up, there are several vampires at Forks High School."

I choked on the food I had just thrown into my mouth. "Really?!" I managed to gasp out. I never meet a vampire before. I really am excited about school now.

"Yes and don't start any trouble with them. We may be as strong and fast as them but that doesn't mean they need to know that. I don't want to be getting any call about fighting either." He said pointing his finger at me.

"You are the one who signed me up for karate lessons. I have been doing it for a while and can't help some of my reactions. If someone grabs me, my body does what is necessary on its own." I was remembering when Ryan Evans, a kid from my old school, had grabbed me from behind and I threw him on the ground. It was an accident and I did apologize after I told him to never do it again.

"I know Bells…just try to limit what strength you use. Humans aren't as tough as us and you could do a lot of damage, not to mention kill someone." He was talking to me as if I was new to being a witch.

"Dad, I know everything you are saying right now. Both you and Renee, more you though, have ground all these rules into my head. I can go to school and not kill anyone." I sighed and got up from dinner, putting the dirty plates into the dishwasher. I hugged my dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night dad."

"Good night, Bells. See you in the morning."

I walked into my room and got changed into a pair of short and a tank top. Lying in my newly made bed I wondered what the vampires would be like. I reminded myself not to say "Bite me" in front of them. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Disclaimer! Forgot it in 1st chapter

I forgot the disclaimer! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Twilight's characters! This disclaimer is for the rest of this story if I forget it in the future. So please don't yell at me for something that has been said beforehand. Thank you!


	3. Getting to School

Hey people! Thanks for the review! I changed a couple of things. Like I made Edward's, you had to of known it was his, car into a mustang. I LOVE mustangs and couldn't resist.

I hope you like the rest of the chapter. I will try to put another chapter up tomorrow, but with school in full swing again, I might have some homework! Will update when I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight characters and if I did, Edward would be mine!! Muh Ha ha….sorry about that…cough cough …um…bye now!

* * *

I woke up to the low strum of Fiona Apple's Slow like Honey song. It was one of my favorite songs to listen to and I can now wake up to it with my new alarm clock. I struggled to get out from under the warm covers and find a hair tie. I searched the room for it. _Damn it_, I thought as I stubbed my toe. I sat in the chair and robbed my throbbing pinkie well I looked towards the closet. _What to wear? Casual, but sexy?_

As soon as the thought was formed into my head, a mid thigh skirt and a black long tee came out of the closet hovering in front of me. I looked at the ensemble and shook my head. I definitely wouldn't be able to ride my bike in that…unless I brought a change of clothes…but still I shook my head and sent the clothes back into the closet.

I remembered the jeans I bought and jumped up to the closet, excited to get them for myself. I found them neatly folded on a hanger. I dropped my PJ shorts and put the jeans on, loving the way they fit my body. I glanced into my full length mirror and say that my ass looked great in them. I grinned as I thought of my dad's expression. I would give him a choice of course, a skirt that would most likely show off my undies when I am riding my bike—or a nice pair of jeans. He would most likely choose the latter, but you never know with Charlie. I threw off the tank top and found a black bra that didn't match my underwear. I don't know why people bother to match their underwear. The only way I would have even a slightest understanding is if you were married and you wanted to look good for your husband. But that's about it.

I opened my window and breathed in the fresh air. It had a moist smell to it, like it was going to rain. Oh well, I could always bring a change of clothes—or I could just cast a quick dry spell when I got to school. I nodded my head as I agreed with the latter idea. The paper boy went walking by and saw me standing out of my window with a bra on. I quickly went into his thoughts and made it appear as though I was wearing a black shirt. He gave his head a shake and continued on his way. I smiled at my silliness and went to put a shirt on. I found a perfect shirt…but it was pink. It was the shirt my mom got me for Christmas last year and I had never worn it. I wasn't that fond of the color pink. I frowned at the shirt, trying to decide whether or not to wear it. My lips turned up into a full fledged grin as I changed the color to a brilliant red. _Perfect,_ I thought. I threw my hear into a messy French braid and put on a necklace that only left my neck when I slept and showered. My great aunt gave it to me and told me to keep it close always. Everyone respected my great aunt, even my mother, so I took heed from her words and never let it out of my sight.

Running down the stairs and I jumped over the banister and landed on my feet. My dad came into the hall with an amused expression.

"I swear, you must have feline in your veins or something. No other witch I have ever met could have done that with out flinching."

"Ah, the joys of being young...and besides I know you are exaggerating. Remember we witches were made to fly and jump from high heights if necessary." I put on a very formal voice and gave him a hug as I walked by.

He laughed and continued on his way out of the house. I quickly ate my breakfast and set out to school. The sun was peeking out of a cloud when I walked out of the house. I locked the doors behind me and put a security spell on just in case. Our house has been known to get a couple of break-ins. And not just because we were witches; people who my dad put away always needed to try for revenge. But what they really got was a foot in their ass. I smiled remembering the last time I was here that was exactly what I had done to the bald man who invited himself into our home.

The air was a bit brisk so I had thrown my leather jacket on to keep warm. I piled my hair up on my head and put the matching helmet on. I started the bike up and flipped my visor down to shield my eyes from the boring sun. I sped off the school and enjoyed the ride very much. I didn't really like the way people had stared at me when I had to stop at a light, but I guess I did look kind of mysterious. But it was still annoying to be stared at so I made sure the lights were always green when I passed by.

When I got into the parking lot, people moved out of my way as I slowed down to sped.

I smiled and flipped the kickstand down, settling the bike so it would not fall. I threw the helmet off and fixed a couple of strands of hair. I was about to turn when I noticed the car next to mine. I moaned at the beauty of it. It was a sleek, black mustang. I have always _loved _ Mustangs and that would be the first car I bought. But until I got enough money, I was extremely happy with Blue Moon. I ran my fingers across my bike and smiled. I think I like Blue Moon better. I mean you are so much closer to flying, and trust me, I know flying. As I walked away I put a spell on my bike to it wasn't stolen. Anyone who touched it with bad intentions would immediately get blisters all over their hands. I walked into the school with a sigh. This was going to be fun!

A/N: I hope you liked it! Will add another chapter ASAP!


	4. Meeting the Vampires

Hey Everyone! I am so glad that people that have liked it so far have reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter. Thank you! Read On!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters…damn it! I would like to…but sigh Stephanie thought of them first! Its okay though because one day I'll write a book and people will want my characters and I can just smile. ; )

I ignored the stares I got as I went to get my schedule at the office. And let me tell you something, it is so hard to ignore people when they start whispering about you immediately after they think you are out of ear shot. I smiled when I thought about spinning around and yelling BOO, but I did contain myself…barely.

I walked into the office and looked around the place. The walls were a vibrant orange, and the chairs were lined with the same kind of orange. It was a bit too bright for me, but yeah, if they wanted to blind a person, that's their decision. As I walked toward the woman at the desk, I saw she was reading on of those romance novels, the ones that are basically porn on paper. I smiled as I read the book through her mind, _He put his hand over my—oh my, my husband doesn't do that to me!_

I snorted and she looked up, looking very embarrassed, and shoved the book under the desk.

She stuttered as she tried to speak past the redness of her face. "Um…oh…excuse me. And who are you dear?" In the end she finally, settled down and righted her shirt, looking very professional.

I smiled at her and said, "Hello. My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a new student. I was wondering if you get give me my schedule?" There was no need to not pretend I didn't see her book. I didn't want to embarrass her too much on the first day of meeting her.

Her eyes widened as she, not so subtly, looked me up and down. "Oh, well welcome Ms. Swan. My name is Mrs. Valder." She spoke with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

It was probably the fact that my dad was the Chief Policeman, that usual did the trick of making people pee themselves.

I put on my brightest smile as she handed me my papers and a map of the school.

"Thank you Mrs. Valder. It was wonderful to meet you. Have a nice day." I waved as I walked out of the door. Her thoughts drifted from me to the book and then back to me.

I sighed. I guess that is one of the many burdens of being the new kid.

My eyes got a bit bigger when I looked at the map. For a small town, this was a big school. I compared my schedule to my map and saw that most of my classes were next to each other. I looked closer and saw that the gym was 3rd period and it was all the way across the school from English, my 2nd period class. As I walked back into the school I walked right into a very tall person. His papers went every where.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I bent down to get the papers and handed them back to the boy. I gave him a quick once over and saw that his body was very athletic and that he had nice blue eyes. He had blonde curls that matched his surfer boy tan.

"I am truly sorry. I was looking down and I wasn't really paying attention." I said the words in a rush, trying to decide whether I should just go now before he started to laugh at me. Then I would be very tempted to kick his ass.

He smiled and looked me up and down (It seems a lot of people are doing that lately). "It's no problem. Really. I wasn't really paying attention either. Mondays are dead around here." He looked me up and down again and his smile widened. "You must be Isabella Swan, right? I'm Mike."

"Hello Mike and you can call me Bella, Isabella always sounds so formal."

"Well do you need help finding your next class?" Without waiting for an answer, he took my schedule and looked it over. "Oh, we have Bio together after lunch. And you have English and Math with my friend, Jessica. Here I will walk you to your first class, Spanish." He started to guide me forward and I stepped away from him, but followed. I didn't want to be rude, and even though he was coming on a bit strong he was nice and just trying to help. We departed at my class and I walked in and found a seat. Luckily, this teacher didn't make me get up and tell the class about myself. I really didn't feel like doing that right now. As the teacher spoke to the class in Spanish, I looked around the room.

I have never seen a vampire, but I figured they would stand out in a crowd. I couldn't really tell if I had any vampires in my class, but I was pretty sure there weren't any in my Spanish class. I sighed. Maybe they would be in my other classes.

I walked out of Spanish and went left, almost running into people. If it weren't for my fast speed, I probably would have tripped someone again. I kept my eyes and my mind open as I walked down the halls and into my English class, looking into peoples' minds as they went by to see if they had weird thoughts…like drinking blood or flying on a full moon at midnight. I smiled at my thinking. Half of the stuff about vampires is probably a myth. There are sure a lot of myths about witches.

I was thinking about all the myths of witches, when this preppy girl sat in the seat on my left.

"Hey. My name is Jessica. You must be Isabella Swan." She held out her hand and shook mind and very enthusiastically. I smiled at her friendliness and shook her hand back.

"Hello and yes that's my name, but could you call me Bella, please? And you must be friends with Mike?" As I spoke his name, a tightness formed around her eyes.

"Yes I am. How do you know Mike?" Her voice quivered a bit with something. Was she…jealous? Oh boy, here comes the drama.

"Oh. I bumped into him a couple of minutes ago. He helped me find my class and said I had English and Math with you." I made my voice sound indifferent. I didn't want Jessica to have any reason to think I liked Mike.

She looked convinced and grew excited about my having Math with her.

The bell rang right in the middle of this kid getting yelled at. He looked like he was about to keel over and I felt bad for him. Though, by the way it looks, he seemed to need a good yelling at. He rushed out of the classroom and I heard his buddies teasing him. He shoved then and told then to shut up. Jessica told me his name was Eric something. I am really bad with last names. Give me a first name and I will remember it, but unless it is important, the last names go in one ear and right out the other.

"So, do you want to seat with me and my friends?" Jessica asked, clearly excited she would be seen with the new girl. I smiled and took up the offer.

When we got to the cafeteria, everyone was trying to be subtle at staring at me and no one was succeeding. This one guy I went by was holding this girls hand and looked over his shoulder and stared at me. Very obscene thoughts of him and me went through his mind. I wanted to smack him. His girlfriend noticed and glared at me. Great, I thought. I already have an enemy.

Jessica introduced me to everyone at the table. There was Angela, Mike, Eric (the kid who got yelled at in my English class), the girl who glared at me was Lauren and there were a few other people I didn't quite catch there names. Oh well, this was enough names to remember. I started to eat my sandwich, when I looked up and saw them.

_They had to be the vampires_, I thought. As I thought that, one of the three boys looked at me with wide eyes. I immediately realized he could read my mind. _Damn it! _I thought. I must have left my power wall down. That was careless and dad would be disappointed. I continued to meet him in the eyes as he stared at me with frustrated eyes. I smirked at him and gave a wave of my hands.

He was gorgeous. With his reddish brown hair and pale skin he was looking like a Greek God. If there was a God of sex, it would be him. I took my eyes off of him and noticed a very big guy. He was handsome as well, and so was the next boy. And the girls! They were breath taking. As one of the girls stood up she carried her tray to the trash. She walked with such grace. The other girl could have taken any male's heart and stomped pn it and they probably wouldn't even notice. She was that beautiful. They all had one thing in common, their skin was snow white pale. And I thought I was an albino!

Even though I knew they could hear me I whispered to Jessica, "Who are they?"

She knew immediately who I was talking about and giggled. "They are the Cullens. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They aren't really related thought. The girl with the black hair is Alice and she is going out with Jasper, the kid next to Emmet, the big guy. Emmet is going out with Rosline, the blonde girl. And Edward," She sighed " Edward doesn't have anyone. And he seems to think he is better than the girls here." I heard a hint of anger in her voice and muttered, "When did he reject you?"

"What?" She said.

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

She shrugged and turned as Mike spoke her name. I looked at Edward and saw him smiling. She might've not heard me, but he certainly did. During the rest of lunch, I felt a scratch at my mind. Like a cat trying to get into a room. I knew it was Edward and glared at him. Finally, when I had had enough of the scratching noise, I got up and walked over to the table. Everyone turned towards me, but I migrated their thoughts back to what they were talking about.

The Cullens turned as one to look at me.

"Hey." I said to them and then turned to Edward.

"Edward, right? Listen, I would love it if you would please stop with the tapping at my minds door. I don't think you realize how annoying it is. I don't know you well enough to let you, or even trust you, with my mind. Okay? Besides, I have enough problems in my head without you trying to mess around with it. And I wouldn't waste your time. I have worked on that wall for a very long time and can snap it back in place like that." I said, snapping my fingers in demonstration.

They all looked at me for a moment and then turned to Edward.

He looked at me. "What are you?"

I smiled and leaned into him. His face muscles tightened and he looked like he was ready to jump at me. Emmet grabbed Edwards arm in warning. "Your worst nightmare." I laughed, even though his face scared me a bit, as I turned and walked away. I have always wanted to say that. As I sat back down I felt 5 pairs of eyes on my skin. I ignored it and finished my lunch. I thought about Edward and smiled. Even though he was nosy, I did feel a certain…pull towards him. I shook my head and gathered my stuff as the bell rang. Cullen…I know I wouldn't be having trouble remembering _that _last name.

A/N: I hoped you liked it. I can't wait to see what you thought of it! I enjoyed writing it and I hope you will enjoy reading it.


	5. Thinking is fun!

I am so excited with the response of the story so far! I am sorry to those who don't like Bella being mean to Edward, but it is coming from her heart…she just doesn't know it yet. Bella and I are gonna sit down and have a talk about manners…though when it comes to school, I am slightly lacking on being nice when there are assholes (Not that Edward is an asshole…I just think he needs to be kept on his toes for a while!) in the room…but that is besides the point. Read! ENJOY!

After I got rid of my lunch, I walked back to my locker to get my supplies. I really didn't want to take Bio, especially because I already took it last year, but it was some kind of requirement. I started to walk off in the direction of my class when a pulling sensation went off in my stomach. I had to use the bathroom. I glanced down at my watch and saw I had two minutes. I ran down the halls, excusing myself when I elbowed them or ran into them. When I finally found the bathroom, the bell was about to ring. I groaned.

_Well,_ I thought, _I'm already here. I might as well go and be late so I don't have to be uncomfortable during the period. _

I didn't run on my way to Bio. The teacher couldn't possibly be mad at me. I mean it was my first day and everything and I could just say I got lost. When I got to the door, it wouldn't open. _What the hell?_ I thought. And then I saw the letter on the door. In big and bold letters it said:

I am sorry to say that, since you are late, you are not allowed in my classroom. If you do not have enough motivation to get here on time, then I do not have enough motivation to teach you. Where this is an unfortunate event, don't blame me, Mr. Grado, for I am not the one who made you late. You have yourself and others to thank for that. Please proceed to the main office and get your detention slip. Then come back here, slid it under the door and knock three times.

I just stood there for a second and then I started to chuckle. If he thinks a stupid note can keep me out of this class room, he has not met the Swan family. I opened my purse and searched for a bobby pin. After dumping my contents out onto the floor, I finally found it. I replaced my stuff in my purse and knelt on one knee. I put my ear to the knob and started to pick the lock. My dad taught me how when I visited his house during my earlier summers. I can know pick any type of lock. And I was damn proud of it. After I heard it click, I put the bobby pin into my front pocket and stood up. I stepped into the room, and saw several shocked faces. I felt my face turn into a smug smile as I walked back to my teacher.

"I presume that you are Mr. Grado? At least that is what the note on the door said." While I spoke, I looked Mr. Grado in the eye and saw amusement.

"Was the door not locked?"

"Oh yes. It was locked."

"Then how did you get—"

I interrupted him before he could finish. "With this." I said, my tone very simple as I took my bobby pin out and showed it to him. I heard a couple people snicker behind me.

Mr. Grado stared at it for a second and then smiled. "It was a pleasure to meet you Isabella. You may have any available seats."

"Please, call me Bella." I said as I turned around to face my classmates. I didn't see an open seat and was about to turn back to Mr. Grado to say as much when I finally spotted a empty seat. Right smack dab next to the gorgeous Edward Cullen. I sighed and gathered myself up to sit next to him. I sat down and placed my books on the floor. I grabbed my new notebook and opened, placing it on my desk in front of me. I looked at Edward and found him glaring at me. I don't mean a curious glare either, but I hard I'm-gonna-kill-you glare. I stared right into his eyes and spit my tongue out at him. His face was so funny I almost burst out in laughter. He looked shocked, surprised even, that a high school student would do such a childish thing. I smiled and turned to the teacher. Edward settled his chair a bit farther away from mine. I spaced out as the teacher went on about some lesson I learned last year that I really didn't care for. I looked at the clock and saw only a half hour went by. I slumped my shoulders and laid my head down onto the cold table. I couldn't stand another 50 minutes. I promised my dad no magic so I couldn't sped up time with a spell. I sighed and looked at Edward. I opened my mind to him to see what he was thinking. What can I saw? I was bored.

_Hello, _I thought, smiling as he jumped.

He stared at me for a second and than got up and walked out of the class room. The teacher barley even noticed. I smirked. He is afraid of me…interesting.

A/N: Sorry it is not as long as the other chapters. I have a lot of homework to do, but I really wanted to put something up. I hoped you liked it!


	6. Witchy Woman

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all my readers! Your comments are making me want to write more just to see what you'll say! And let me tell you, there have been some pretty wacky comments! Cuckoo! Anyway hope everyone is having a great day! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters! And if I did, I would be out partying with them! WHOOOOOOO!!

* * *

Everyone thought it was really weird that Edward Cullen walked out of the room without reason. Of course, I knew why…or at least I think I did. Basically what I am getting from him is that he is afraid I am going to ruin his and his family's life. I thought that quite an insult because I would never intentionally hurt someone. I tried, throughout the day, to explain that to him, but every time I got within a 20 foot radius, he would speed walk out of the hall. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I walked up to him and got really close and than Bam! He was off and into the boy's bathroom. I smirked. He obviously didn't think I would follow him. And he obviously didn't know me.

I did a quick one two three knock and then walked into the bathroom. I looked around.

"How come your bathroom is so much nicer than ours? I'll have to go talk the School Board about that." I guess I didn't think about who else would be in the bathroom. So when I started to talk this guy yelped and the door swung open. He was wearing a black suit. He had thick, curly hair and blue eyes. He looked like he was in his mid- thirties. Oh and did I forget to mention he was the principal? No? Must have slipped my mind.

"How dare you come into the men's bathroom, young lady! What is your name? I haven't seen you around here before." Then realization dawned on his face. "Would you happen to be Ms. Swan?" He raised his eyebrow when he spoke my name. He turned away from me for a second and I took the opportunity to cast a spell. I changed my face around a bit; made it more angular instead of round. I made my eyes a light blue and changed my hair to a strawberry blond. When he looked back at me his eyes widened.

"Where did that young lady just go?" He looked outraged and confused at the same time. It was pretty funny.

I gave him a confused pout, trying to hid my smile. "Sir? I don't know what you are talking about. I was the only girl in here. You know, it is the boys bathroom." I spoke in a attentive voice, making my voice high and husky. I am such a slut in this face! I snuck a look at Edward to see him just staring at me, mouth wide open.

I walked over to him and put my hand under his chin, closing his mouth. "Don't want any flies getting in there now do we?" He jerked back from me, putting his hand over his nose and mouth. I frowned. Whatever, I can only deal with one person at a time for now. I walked over to the principal and smiled.

"I really am sorry Sir. I was visiting someone in the school and I had to go to the bathroom. I was in such a rush, I just didn't see the sign. I am truly sorry, but I must be going. Goodbye. It was a pleasure to meet you both." I shook his hand and turned on my heels and walked out. As I did, I let the spell go; making me look like myself again. I sighed. I will just have to talk to Edward some other time.

I got off my bike as I parked it in the driveway. I was about to walk into the house when there was a shift in the air. I was grabbed from behind with two huge ass arms. I struggled to get out of them. My body went into attack mode. I threw my feet back into the guy's shins. He just continued to hold on tighter. Rope was tied around my wrists and feet and I was placed, very politely, into a huge car. Edward's brothers, Emmett and Jasper I believe their names were, put a blindfold around my eyes. Once I knew who it was I stopped struggling. This was sort of exciting. I have never been kidnapped before. I wondered where they were taking me. Their house, maybe? I smiled when the car started to speed away from the house. At least I would finally figure out what was going on with the Cullen family. I don't know how I feel asleep, but I must have been really tired because I took a nap.

I was awoken by the car coming to a stop and me being flung over someone's shoulder. I just held perfectly still as I heard a door open and shut. We were in a house. My skin was tingling with excitement. I wondered if there was a group of men with bald heads and black gear pointing guns at me. I laughed silently at the path my thoughts were taking me. I didn't want to be disappointed.

I was placed in a nice comfy chair when I heard a woman gasp.

"Emmett! Jasper! This is no way to treat someone. Now this is my house, I built it and as long as you live here you will not bring home human children. And tied up as well! The poor thing must be terrified."

There was a rush of air and then I felt very cold and hard hands undoing the ropes on my wrist and ankles. I took the blindfold of my self. I looked the woman over. She was very beautiful. Her skin and eyes looked just like the others. Maybe they really weren't adopted. Of course that would mean that, the siblings were dating each other and that is just so gross. So I prefer to think that they really were adopted.

"Thank you." I said placing my hands on my lap. Just as I said it, the rest of the family came in, Dr. Cullen, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. They all stared at me, the woman was the only one to smile at me.

"Hello Bella. My name is Esme and I would like to welcome you to our home. I am truly sorry for the way my boys acted." She sent them a chiding look.

Dr. Cullen stepped forward. "Bella, Edward has told us some interesting things about you. May I ask, if you don't mind, are you some type of vampire? Emmett told me that you were very strong and if it wasn't for his extra muscle, you would have had him on the ground." He was looking at me with a very curious gaze.

I just stared back. I didn't know whether or not I could tell them anything. Would Charlie get mad at me if I told them I was a witch? I sighed and decided to just spill. Answer only the questions they ask. And then attack them with my own questions.

"I am not a vampire. But I am another magically being. I am a Witch." I stood up and bowed when I said what I was. They looked at me and than each other. Suddenly laughter was filling my ears. I frowned. This wasn't quite the response I anticipated. I thought they would scream or something. God! Vampires these days! Just too hard to scare anymore!

"But there are no such things as Witches. They are but—"

I interrupted him. "Myths? Legends? I don't mean to be rude _sir_, but aren't you not supposed to exist? Shouldn't your kind too be nothing more than a myth? Nothing more than a legend?" I was getting angrier with each word. I loved my heritage very much and I would not have some blood sucker say anything bad about it!

They all stopped laughing and looked down, it seems they were ashamed of themselves. I smirked. You might not be able to scare them, but you could definitely put them in their place.

Rosalie didn't stay ashamed for long. "This is bullshit. She is obviously lying. Lets just kill her. She knows way too much about us for us to be safe." She glared at me and I glared back. Bitch.

Dr. Cullen looked at Rosalie and started over to her. Speaking in a low and too fast to hear voice. She looked down and went over to hug Emmett. He rolled his eyes and stared at her with such love I had to look away.

Dr. Cullen looked at me now. "I am sorry for the way we are behaving Bella. But you have to understand. I have been alive for a very long time and I have never heard a word uttered about Witches."

I met each of their eyes and smiled. "Would you like me to prove it to you? What shall I show them?" I was talking to myself now. What could I do that would show them I was a powerful Witch. I looked around the room and smiled when I spotted it. It would be terribly cliché, but it would work. I walked over to the broom and gripped it.

I turned to the Cullen's and smiled. As I turned I changed my outfit. I was now sporting a midnight black dress and cape with a long hood. I looked like I was from the Renaissance period.

"Would anyone care to fly?" I raised my voice and turned it into a scary witchy laugh that you see on those old movies. I turned the radio on and the air filled with "Witchy Woman" by The Eagles. I laughed at their expressions as they took the words in:

**Raven hair and ruby lips  
Sparks fly from her finger tips  
Echoed voices in the night  
She's a restless spirit on an endless flight  
Wooo hooo witchy woman, see how  
High she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman she got  
The moon in her eye  
She held me spellbound in the night  
Dancing shadows and firelight  
Crazy laughter in another  
Room and she drove herself to madness  
With a silver spoon  
Woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye  
Well I know you want a lover,  
Let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping  
In the devil's bed.  
And there's some rumors going round  
Someone's underground  
She can rock you in the nighttime  
'til your skin turns red  
Woo hoo witchy woman  
See how high she flies  
Woo hoo witchy woman  
She got the moon in her eye**

I motioned with my hand for them to follow as I walked out of the house. Changing my clothes and voice, and putting the song on, probably did the trick of convincing them, but I was just showing off now. I straddled the broom and zoomed off into the air. Of course, I didn't really need a broom to fly, but it made it more entertaining to watch their faces. _Gotta love Vampires_, I thought as I landed back on the ground. I let Edward hear that thought and saw him smile. My new mission was to see that smile as much as possible.

A/N: It really is a good song and you should download it and listen to it!


	7. Port Angeles

I am having so much fun with this story…can you tell?!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Twilight series…though I do own some of their personalities!

I have a huge problem. I think I am falling for Edward Cullen. My dad already flipped out when I told him about last night. He grounded me for life and seeing how my life goes on forever…while lets just saw that it is going to be a long eternity. I smiled when I thought about my father. He was nothing more that 26 when his aging stopped. My mom looked like she was 24 years old. But they were really like 50 years old or something. Me on the other hand, I looked 17 because I was 17. My parents don't think I will age anymore after this though. They think that I have one more year and than I am done.

I think that was one reason why my mother didn't like me very much. I will always be young and a teenager. To her, 25 was very old to look forever. If I had a chose, I would probably pick something in the early twenties. I mean, I would hate to look like I was 13 forever. I shuttered at the thought. So since I was grounded, I decided to go out. I wanted to go to a book store and since all the stores here stuck, I decided I wanted to go to Port Angeles. Charlie only grounded me from using my powers, which totally stinks, so I can leave the house.

I went over to the closet and picked out a black long sleeved shirt, with a scope neck. Hey, I got to let my girls (just in case no one has ever heard of that term, it means boobs, me and my friends joke about it!) out to the world every now and again. I found a pair of jean shorts. I glanced and my sneakers and than went against it. I wanted to where my hooker boots! I grabbed the pair of knee high, black leather boots and zipped them on. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked hot! _I wish Edward could see me now_, I thought. Then I smack my head; I really do need to think about something else. Stupid, gorgeous smile! I grabbed my purse and keys to Blue Moon.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled as I walked out of the house. I was about to shut the door, when my dad was there, preventing me from shutting it.

"Hold it! Where do you think you are going? Ya know you do have to tell me where you go when you leave this house. It is a courtesy and a price of me being your father." He stared at my chose of clothes and I smiled. Witch or not, he was definitely a father. I gave him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"I'm just going to Port Angeles. I will be back soon."

"Before midnight please!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know the drill. See ya tomorrow around midnight!" I yelled as I got on the bike. He just gave me that ha-ha-aren't-you-funny- look. I thought it was funny. I sighed. No one appreciates my sense of humor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a gorgeous night to ride Blue Moon. I had my helmet on so my hair wouldn't whip in my face and cause an accident. I was speeding, so what would have taken an hour, only took about thirty minutes. What can I say? When you live forever, you take risks in life to spice it up a bit. I saw the lights of the city and, when I got about a quarter of a mile away, I started to slow down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally found a bookstore, it was almost ten. I parked in front of the store and swung my leg off of the bike. I pulled my helmet off of my head and shook my long hair out. I held the edge of it as I walked away from my bike, putting a spell on it for anti- theft. As I did it I remembered I was grounded. Oh well, I am sure dad would be more pissed if it got stolen. I walked to the store and as I did I got a couple of whistles from a group of boys. I smiled and kept walking. Males can be so annoying! But not all of them, my thoughts turned to Edward. He was so cute. And what a body! I wondered what he was like. How would he act around me, if we were on a date. Hold up girl, I thought, he is way out of your league. But god, no matter how many times I told my mind that, my thoughts doubled their persistent in thinking about him. My thoughts mingled with Edward and books for the rest of the time in the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of the book store an hour later and was very disappointed about the selection of books in there. I decided to leave my bike where it was and walk around the city a bit. It was such a nice night and I did need some exercise. Though not too much walking or my feet will hurt like hell tomorrow. As I rounded a corner, I noticed something was wrong. I felt like I had ants crawling up and down my body. I turned around and saw two of the group of boys from earlier. And by their thoughts they were planning to have some fun. I smirked. I think I was the only one that was going to have fun tonight.


	8. Intense Stuff

WHOOOOOOOOAAA!! I am so happy with the response of the story! I love all of my reviewers and their review! You guys know how to help a girl sleep at night! ENJOY!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters! Otherwise we would be out having fun!!!

**WARNING!!!: This chapter is very intense and there is a couple of F-bombs dropped. along with some obscene language and scenes.**

* * *

I knew that I shouldn't mess around with them, being human and all, but they were assholes. As I went threw their minds, I wasn't the first one they did this too. I was going to make them pay. Show them that women aren't toys and that, if treated so, some of us could do very…magical things. I smirked at that last thought.

They were planning to lead me into an alley and play with me like a doll in chains. I let them think that I had no clue what was going on; I didn't want to spoil the surprise. As I rounded another corner, I saw the other two boys. I rolled my eyes as I walked forward, towards they men.

"Don't touch me." My voice wasn't as loud as I hoped it would be, but it held a rage in itself. My tone made the man closest to me halt. He smiled as he looked me over and stopped at my chest.

"Hey babe. My boys and I are looking for a good time that you are going to help us with." He stared at me with dark blue eyes, there was a predatory glance in them.

I snorted. "Honey, nothing you have could be useful to me. I don't want to play with you or any of your goons." I spread my feet apart, my hands were cupped at my sides and I gave him my best kick-ass smile. He must have thought it was just for show, because he looked more pissed than scared.

"I think that you are going to shut the fuck up." He came up to my face and breathed in it. His hand reached down and grabbed himself. I kept my face blank as I continued to stare at him. He was obviously the leader; the others were waiting for their turn. Oddly, I thought about a wolf pack and how the alpha always gets stuff first. Well this guy can go piss some where else.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I'm gonna make you scream."

I glared at him. "You have nothing to make me scream with. And anything you do have is too small." I heard his friends laugh; he looked around him and just one glance made them shut up fast. Unfortunately, I wasn't that smart.

He gazed at me with hatred. "Shut the fuck up, bitch."

"I advice you, and if I were you I would listen, to leave me alone. And trust me little one, this bitch ain't gonna take shit from one such as yourself." I took my palms and shoved them into his chest. I couldn't use all of my strength because, even though these men were pigs, they were still human. And I refused to go to jail over something such as this.

Of course, I did want to have a bit of fun before the big finale. So I let him drag me to the wall and even let him shove me up against the wall. His body was pinning me up against the wall. He started to grind his hips into mine.

"I'm going to kill you." He said as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "I was just gonna use ya and dump ya. But now? Oh no. Now I am going to fuck you than beat you. You are going scream louder than you ever have. And you remember that it is your fault. I wouldn't have killed you before, your smart ass mouth has backfired." He shoved his mouth onto mine and started to kiss me wildly.

That was enough. I couldn't be placid anymore. When his tongue pried to enter my mouth, I bit it. Hard. He shrieked and fell backwards, holding his hand to his mouth. He looked down at his hand and saw the blood. He came at me with vengeance. I kicked him, not putting all I had into it, and he doubled over. I drove my hand into his nose and he flew backwards, landing next to his buddies. They looked at him, than at me, and than back at him. They turned and ran.

"Oh no you don't." I cast a quick spell to make sure they couldn't go any where while I dealt with blue eyes. I had started to walk over to him when a car spun around the corner and almost hit me. I jumped up and landed on the hood of the car. I glared at the driver until I saw who it was. Edward. I gave a little wave and got down from his car. He opened the door and told me to get in. I frowned.

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because, Bella. Please, just do what I say for once." His eyes were turning black and than it clicked. He hadn't feed. And that guy was bleeding.

"Hold on please." I turned and walked over towards the man. He was trying to crawl away. I flipped him over and drove my knee into his groin. He gasped, trying to gather enough air to breathe.

"Listen to me you filthy bastard. You will not do this again. You will not come out and go hunting for young women. You will not take your anger out on any kind of living thing. You will no longer rape women, or for that matter, kids or other weaker men. I will be watching your every move and if you even think of crossing the line I have set, I will hunt you down and rip a limp off for every rule you broke. Do you understand me? I said do you understand me?!" I leaned harder onto his groin and he did scream than. He nodded his head and didn't stop nodding until I got off of him. "I will be watching you. Remember that I will kill you. There is so much in this world you don't know about." I leaned in close to his face and changed my face. I made my eyes completely black. My teeth elongated along with my jaw. My face got very thin; bone thin. He stared at me for a second and than screamed. I laughed and changed my face back. I kissed his forehead and he whimpered. I went over the same rules with the other boys and I think they pissed their self. I shook my head and walked away from them.

Edward was staring at me with admiration and another emotion I couldn't quite understand. We left the four boys their and went to a restaurant. As we waited for my food, the silence grew thick. I stared at Edward and smiled. He was very handsome. And his face looked completely at ease. He saw my smile and returned one of his crooked ones. My heart did a flip flop and my skin turned to fire. We must have been leaning into each other because when the waitress came over we had to scoot back into our chairs for her to serve my food. I breathed in my food and moaned when I took a bit. Delicious.

"So, why did you follow me?" I found that sometimes being blunt was best.

Edward looked down and than back up, like he was deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Alice said she saw that you were in danger."

"And when you saw she saw you mean…" I left the sentence open for him to explain.

He paused and stared into my eyes. Than he gave a small nod and began to explain how some of his family members had certain abilities. It was rare when a vampire had additional powers, but was very useful. Alice could see into the future. Jasper had the power to control people's feelings. Emmet was unusually strong for a vampire. It explained my struggle with him earlier. Esme brought over compassion and kindness, where Rose brought her arrogance and bitchiness. And Carsile, he was the first amongst them. He was able to stand being around blood. Which was a very good thing seeing how he was a doctor.

I enjoyed listening to him talk about his family. You could tell that he loved them very much. We left the restaurant and walked around a bit.

He stopped in front of my bike. "I guess this is good bye. I would like to bring you home though, I wanted to talk more of tonight. But that will just have to wait until tomorrow." He looked slightly disappointed and I couldn't help but rejoice. So he was feeling the connection.

I looked at my bike and grinned. Looking around, I quickly cast a spell. My bike was there one minute and than was gone. Edward looked at me and frowned.

"I seem to have misplaced my bike. Would you still like to bring me home?" I smiled innocently and Edward grinned at me. He stared at me for a moment and his eyes got soft. My insides felt like they were turning to mush. As he opened the door to his car and I got in, I knew that this feeling was the beginning of something great.

A/N: Hoped you liked it!!


	9. Yummy!

Hey everyone! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. There were some things that are going on in my life that took priority over this. For the next 3 weeks I might not be able to write that much. My mom is in the hospital and I go there as much as I can. Anyway, I hope you like this story. And thanks to everyone that has reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight characters! Sucks, but it is true!

* * *

Edward and I were walking to his car. As I looked at him from the corner of my eyes, I just wanted to jump on him and mold my body against his. He was so beautiful. His eyes told a thousand stories of living for so long. I wanted to learn everything and anything about him.

"No you don't." Edward's voice held amusement while he spoke to me.

I frowned at him, _What the--? Oh shit!_, I thought as I realized my fortress around my mind was down and wide open. And then I remembered what I was thinking of earlier. About me jumping on him— Oh crap, I thought. I really need to get a hold of myself when I'm around him.

"I actually like it when I can hear your mind. You have a very interesting mind." Edward spoke in that same amused voice.

I sighed. I still hadn't put up my mind-blocker yet. And with that thought I threw it up and gave Edward a mock glare. He smiled and just shrugged.

When we got to his car, he opened the door for my and helped me get in. I nodded my head in approval and smiled my thanks. He shut the door and was in the car before my door closed. I grinned at him and let him hear me think,_Show-off._ He grinned and drove onto the street.

We were sitting in a silence for a while, but it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful and nice to just sit with someone and think about them.

I looked at head and sighed. I don't think I could ever not look at him and not want to cry out in amazement. He looked over at my sigh and his gaze was a heated one. I don't think I have ever felt such a strong attraction to someone. I mean there was this one guy, Leo. We went out for a year or so. He broke up with me though, because he found some other girl. I was depressed. But I survived. I looked at Edward and many thought flew past my eyes. One that I did agree with was, that if Edward and I ever went out and he left me, I don't think I could survive. There was such a pull with him that I never felt with Leo.

All of a sudden the car stopped and turned off. I looked out my window and saw Charlie's house.

"Wow. That was fast. Got some hot date to go on?." I said to Edward as I got out of the car.

He laughed and rolled down the window when I shut the door. I really didn't want to get out of the car but hey, sometimes you gotta play hard to get.

"Well goodbye." I turned around and waved. I took two steps when I heard the car door slam and I turned to find Edward right behind me. His eyes were filled my so many thoughts and confusion. I wind blew by and he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. The wind rustled his air a bit and I didn't even think about it when I ran my hands threw his hair. His eyes opened then and he leaned in, very very slowly. His eyes bore into mine and he hesitated right before his cool lips touched mine. I was getting impatient so I closed the small distance by standing on my tip-toes. My lips mashed with his and I arms flew around his neck. He was startled at first, but no way was I letting go. His arms wrapped around my back and lifted me off of the ground. I enclosed his waist with my legs and groaned. I never wanted this moment to end.

Right when we were really getting into the kiss I heard someone clear their throat. My lips stopped moving for a second and my eyes opened to see Edward's eyes open too. My lips formed into a smile as I un wrapped myself from Edward's body. As soon as the contact was lost, I wanted to jump right back into his arms. He smiled and I knew he heard that thought. I turned around to see my father standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. I smirked at him and he frowned at me. I turned around and gave Edward a good bye kiss. He grinned and said, " I've already been." He walked away and I sighed as I watched him go. Wait did he mean when he said that? I mean—then I realized he was just answering my question from earlier. I had asked him if he had a hot date and he said he just had one. I grinned as I walked up the drive way. I am pretty sure he just called me a hot date. I pecked my father on the cheek as I passed him and went into the kitchen to make dinner. I didn't care if my dad yelled at me. I felt on top of the world. Is this what love feels like?

A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter very much!!!


	10. Night Visitor

Hey everyone. I am so sorry I haven't written in a while. Everything with my mom is really hard. I hope no one it too made at me. I really liked this chapter and hope everyone likes it too.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters, however Bella's attitude and new characters are mine.

I heard my father slam the door as he walked into the kitchen. I could feel the tension rolling off of him like butter on toast. And let me tell you something this toast was pissed.

"Isabella, did I or did I not tell you to stay away from the Cullen's?! I specifically remember saying to stay away from them. You should have--" I interrupted my father's lecture as I pointed a spoon at him. I mean I was making dinner here and he was distracting me.

"Actually, my dearest father, what you said was to not cause trouble with any of them. And I didn't. I got into trouble in Port Angeles and Edward was there to give me a ride home."

Dad frowned at me. "What kind of trouble?"

_Oh shit_, I thought me and my big mouth. Well I might as well just tell him. And so I did.

He looked so worried as I went threw the nights adventures. He hugged me after and said he was grateful for Edward's help. When telling of my night's event, I sort of spiced up Edward's role. I didn't make it sound like I was helpless or anything though. Just that Edward took care of me after and insisted that he gave me a ride home in case shock kicked in. And unless you count making out with a super sultry vampire going into shock, then I fell hard into the shock pool. And it wasn't too bad, I thought as I remembered the kiss. That was a wonderful thing, that was. Dad stared at me for a little while, and then got up to take his nightly shower. I had dinner ready and served by the time he came back down.

"Thanks Bells." He said as I put the plate of meat loaf and mashed potatoes down in front of him. As we ate, his face got a little red.

"Dad, are you okay?" I was getting a little nervous that he was chocking or something.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He whipped his mouth off and set his fork down with a determined look on his face. I braced myself for the worst.

"Bella, did your mother—" He paused for a second, his face getting a little redder. He took a deep breath before continuing, "Did your mother ever have the—the sex talk with you?" The last bit came out in a rush of air. I stared at him for a second and then started to laugh. I laughed until my stomach hurt and my eyes were letting tears fall. I looked at my father and he looked sort of hurt. That look made me stop laughing for the moment and I just smiled at my dad.

"Dad, you really don't have to talk about it. I mean, no mom never talked to me about doing it with someone, but these days' kids find out about that kind of stuff over the internet or from friends. There is no need to worry. I know all of the consequences that come from having sex." I saw him visibly pale and frowned at him. I rolled my eyes and spoke very quickly, "Dad, if it makes you happy to know, I am still a virgin." He just continued to look at me with this expression that I can't describe. I stopped talking before I gave my father a heart attack. Picking up our plates, I brought them to the sink and washed them.

I kissed my father good night as I went up stairs to take a shower. While I was in the shower, someone, my father I hope, knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" I yelled over the water pounding onto the tub.

"Bells, there is a problem down at work. I have to go, but I will be back in an hour or so. Okay?" He was yelling too.

"Sure, dad. Do what you got to do."

"What?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'll see you in a while."

I heard the door shut and I continued on with my shower. After I was squeaky clean, I turned the water off and dried off. After brushing my hair and teeth, I shut the bathroom light off and walked down the hall way and into my room. I walked into my dark room and closed the door, turning the light on as I went. I yanked the towel off so I could dry my hair with it. I never really liked to blow dry my hair, so I just left it alone until it air dried. I was picking out pajamas when I felt something. Someone was hiding themselves in my room. I never missed a beat as I pulled up my sweat pants and threw a tank top on.

Casually, I looked around the room, casting a spell out as I felt for whoever was there. They revealed themselves right before my spell was cast in that direction.

A familiar young man was sitting in my rocking chair, smirking at me. I ran my gaze over him, looking at his black hair and green eyes. Everything about him was just as I remembered. I sat on my bed and glared at him.

"Hello Leo." My voice was ice.

His smiled widened even more. "Hello Bella."

* * *

A/N: LOL! I am probably going to be shot for leaving you on a cliffy! At first I was going to have Edward in the room, but I changed my mind! Get ready for some serious ass kicking…but who will be doing the ass kicking and who will be receiving one? You'll just have to find out! I hope you liked this chapter! See ya soon!!! 


	11. Old time's sake

Hello My lovely readers! I have decided to write another chapter! Two chapter up in one day ! I know, its amazing. And I really want to introduce my yummy new friend!

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight characters!

* * *

I continued to just stare at him and as I did his smile began to fade.

I laughed. "What were you expecting, Leo? Did you think I was just going to jump into your arms and ask you to talk me back? And what are you doing in my room anyway? Haven't you ever heard of the front door?" I was getting seriously pissed and I am pretty sure he saw me naked, which really pissed me off.

That stupid smile returned as he got up from the chair. I think he was going to come over to sit on the bed, but one glance at my face made him just sit on the floor in front of me.

"I was going to use the front door, but then I heard you in the shower and decided to meet you in your room. I had no idea that you were going to take your clothes off for me. At least not until I said hello." His grinned widened as I threw my pillow at him. "I forgot how small your body is in some places and how large it is in others." His eyebrows wiggled at me and I blushed. When I told my dad I was a virgin, I wasn't being completely honest. I mean I technically am a virgin, but I have done some stuff. And unfortunately, I did that stuff with Leo.

"Leo, I think you need to leave. Now." I pointed my finger towards the door and stood up to emphasize my point. I turned away from him, as a dismissal. But I forgot how stupid Leo was. He helped me remember when he came up behind me and pushed me onto the bed, flipping me in mid air so I landed on my back.

"What the fu—" And then his mouth was on mine kissing me in a very passionate way. I had also forgotten how much I used to love his mouth on me. He knew how to use his tongue in all the right places. If Edward hadn't kissed me tonight, I might have enjoyed this very much. But where Edward's kissed showed he felt something for me, Leo's bulge in his pants showed he just wanted to finally fuck me. Not happening tonight buddy boy, I thought. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him over so that I was on top and he was left staring at me.

He grinned and said, "I always knew you would like to be on top." He leaned forward to try and kiss me again. I stopped him with a simple spell. He looked rather pissed that I cast a spell on him. He was always such a big baby.

"Leo, I told you once tonight and I am going to tell you again. I want you to leave this house and never return. I don't love you anymore. You had your chance and ruined it. Your loss though, because if I remember correctly, we used to have some pretty fun times together." I grinded my hips into his and licked his neck. He moaned and tried to grab for me but the spell held him. I just jumped off of him and smiled. "Leave, Leo. Please don't make me throw you out." I released my hold on him and he jumped back up. He shoved me into the wall and I let him. I really didn't want to hurt him I don't know why. I certainly didn't love him anymore. I just think it was for old time's sake.

He kissed me again and I didn't respond.

I did, however, respond when his mouth started to drift down to my breasts. I grabbed him by the throat and knocked him on his ass.

"You are really starting to piss me off, Leo." I growled. He growled right back and stood up, running his fingers threw his beautiful hair. Did I forget to mention that witches can growl. And mine, if I do say so myself, was much better than his.

He glared at me, but then thought of something and that fucking smile was back. One day I was just going to punch it off of his face.

"Oh well," He said and started to walk towards my window, "tonight didn't go as I planned but there is always tomorrow and the next day and the next day." He winked at me as he threw one leg over the window sill. He jumped out and I walked over to the window to shut it, sighing as I went. I was at the window when all of a sudden, Leo flew right in front of me and hovered. He quickly took my face into his hands and gave me a very nice kiss. Not quite as good as Edward's but almost. I jerked out of his hands and punched him in the stomach. He dodged my fist and hovered just out of reach. Now if I really wanted to, I could just fly out to met him, but that is probably what he wanted.

He turned and away and flew backward waving as he did back strokes in the air.

"See you in school tomorrow Bella." And with that he left me with my jaw dropped down to the floor. I threw a stuffed animal across the room and punched at the wall. This could not be happening. I didn't want Leo back in my life. I was doing great without him. And with Edward. How am I going to tell Edward? Should I tell him?

_Of course you should you idiot. Tell him before Leo opens his big fat mouth and ruins everything! _My thoughts were every where by the time Dad came home and kissed me good night. I just muttered to him as I turned my light off and crawled into bed. Life was going so great too, I thought as I fell into unconsciousness…

* * *

A/N: Isn't Leo just the cutest little thing. He is such a very bad boy. Who wants to give him a spanking!? Lol. Just kidding…maybe ; )

Hope you liked it!


	12. Witches at School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters of TWILIGHT! However, I do own Leo…and I'm ok with that.

* * *

I had this dream last night that I told Edward about Leo, and he flipped out. He started to throw things around my room and yell at me. I really hoped that wouldn't really happen. I am pretty sure Edward has more control then that. I sighed as I practically inhaled my breakfast. _Well_, I thought, _there_ _is no time like the present to find out how he is going to take it._

After cleaning up in the kitchen, I went to my room and started to get ready for school. I opened my closet and lied out a pair of jeans and a flowing, dark purple shirt. I left my curls down for today and put on some eyeliner and lip gloss. Grabbing my book bag, I made my way down the stairs and out the door. I hopped onto my bike and backed out of the driveway. Well today's going to be fun, I thought as I drove off on my bike.

I was walking into school, when someone wrapped their arms around me and pushed me against the wall. I expected Edward when I turned around, and when I saw who it really was, my smile faded.

"Leo." I said in my way of a greeting. I also added a discreet punch in the stomach to my greeting.

Leo doubled over and gasped for breath. "I should have seen that one coming." He gasped out, as I walked away. I was at my locker when I felt Leo put his arms around me again.

Growling I elbowed him in the stomach. "Listen Leo—Oh! Edward! I-I am so sorry! I thought you were someone else." I rubbed his stomach, where I hit him, and gave him a big hug.

He looked a little strained as he said, "Its okay. Who's Leo?"

I looked over his shoulder and saw the asshole coming towards us. I grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him into the janitor's closet. He was about to ask a question, when I put my hand over his mouth. I shook my head and put my finger to my lips.

Someone knocked at the door. "Bella, I saw you go in here. You know, contrary to what you think, I'm not that stupid. Come on Bella, I just want to talk to you." Leo tried to open the door and I put my hand on the handle and produced heat. I heard Leo swear and felt him let the door go.

Leo growled and said, "Fine. I'll see you at lunch Bella." And he walked away.

My shoulders sagged and I leaned into Edward. His chest rose as he breathed my scent in.

He took my shoulders and pulled away from me. He looked into my eyes and asked, "Bella, who was that guy? Was that who you thought I was a moment ago?" When I nodded my head he said, "Explain." And so I did. We missed first period, but I got Edward caught up with my personal life with Leo. I didn't tell him anything too personal though. And I did talk about last night…I just left out the naked part, but I did tell him Leo kissed me.

He didn't say something for a while. Finally, when I was about to scream with nerves, he spoke. "Bella…" His voice sounded sad and hesitant. He paused to collect his thoughts and then continued, "Bella, if—If you're happy with this guy, I won't stand in your way. Do—do you want me to step aside?" He looked at me and I almost started to cry. His eyes, even though he was trying to hide it, were filled with pain. I smacked his shoulder.

"You know, I thought that someone who has lived as long as you would be smarter. But you are so stupid when it comes to this kind of stuff." I leaned closer to him as I spoke. Soon I couldn't wait for him to close the distance. I pressed my lips against his cold ones and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't respond for a moment and then he pressed me against the wall.

His lips trailed along my jaw line and down my throat. I was having trouble breathing, when I felt the door give way and we fell out into the hallway.

The janitor looked at us with wide eyes. We got up and apologized. When we rounded the corner, we burst out into laughter.

"Oh-my-god! Did you see his face?" I was having trouble talking because I was laughing so hard. Edward finally got a hold of himself and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. I stopped laughing and just smiled. I could only look at the boy in front of me. I couldn't think of anyone else but him. Leo, who?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to sit with Edward today for lunch. We were having a conversation about what to do this weekend.

Edward began. "I wanted to know, if you would go somewhere with me. It will be fun I promise." He was almost begging.

_You don't have to do that you know. I would go anywhere with you. And, duh it will be fun. I'll be with you, silly. _

He raised his eyebrows, before looking over my shoulder and letting out a growl. _Leo is coming._

_No he isn't, _I thought as I set a spell to make him fall. _Habra Coda bra! _Edward stifled a laugh as he watched Leo go down. I just smiled as I watched Edward laugh. _You are so beautiful…_

He looked at me then and smiled. _Isn't that my line to say?_

I looked up at him through my eyelashes and thought, _Not always. _

We were leaning towards each other, when a shadow fell over us.

Without looking away from Edward, I whispered, "Go away, Leo."

Leo growled. "I want to talk to you, Bella."

Edward looked right at Leo and growled. "She doesn't want to talk to you. Now go away!" He spoke in a whispered voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett get up, along with Jasper. I felt Leo grab for a spell. Oh no you don't, I thought, as I set a complex spell up and everything stopped.

Leo looked around and then at me in shock. "When did you learn to stop time!" He whined.I rolled my eyes. How could I have ever loved this guy?

I fixed my gaze on him and said, "I have changed a lot sense we were together. Would you like to see another trick?" I waved my hand at him and threw him across the room. He staggered to his feet and was about to attack, when the five vampires surrounded him.

He looked at them and then at me. He pointed his finger at me, as he shook with rage. "I'll be back and I won't make the mistake of coming alone." His voice faded as he disappeared.

Edward came to sit next to me and asked if I was okay. I just nodded. I released the time spell and everything became as nosy as it was before. I bit my lip as I thought about who Leo would bring. I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. I would have to talk to dad about this, I thought and that made me groan.

Edward smiled, apparently hearing what I thought. "So are we on for this weekend?"

I looked at him and grinned. "Yeah. I need to have some fun."

Edward looked over at the spot where Leo hit the wall. His amused gazed turned back towards me as he said, "Remind me to stay on your good side, okay?"

I smiled and squeezed his thigh. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I would, if I had a good side." I gave him a kiss right below his ear.

He gave a husky chuckle and grinned. "I don't know if I can sit in Biology, and watch that stupid movie in the dark like last week. Why do we have to watch so many movies?"

It was my turn to laugh. "Maybe we should just go home, claiming we are sick?" I rose my voice in a question.

His eyes became heated as he considered. Then he shook his head. "No, you'll just have to wait until after school to get a check up." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. Soon I was purring like a content kitty cat.

Edward looked at me in amazement. "Are-are you purring?" He asked in wonder.

I laughed at him and kissed his cheek before saying, "There are a lot of things I can do that you don't know about."

He smirked and said, "Well, I have all the time in the world to find each of those things out about you, and explore them." He nuzzled his head into my neck and I giggled.

I few moments later the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. We sat there a moment longer and then pulled away from each other. I could already feel the loss of his body and sighed. He looked at me and winked.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go watch some birds build nests." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the cafeteria. I smiled. I have been doing that a lot more lately, smiling that is, ever since I started to hang out with Edward. _He's a keeper_, I thought. Edward looked down at me with a serious look in his eyes. I blushed. I was pretty sure he heard that last thought.

* * *

A/N: I wish that every girl had an Edward to her Bella! I want an Edward! Sniffle Sniffle I'm okay...I just need to be alone. : () 


	13. Vampire and Witch, Part 1

Disclaimer: A 'thank you' is in order to every one of my reviewers! And I'm sorry it has taken this long to update this wonderful story! Since it is mid-winter break, I will try to write as much as possible. This chapter is sort of a summary in the beginning, but it slows down again, don't worry! And it gets a bit intense with Edward and Bella. This chapter will continue into the next chapter as well. Oh and before I forget, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. Enjoy!

* * *

My talk with dad yesterday didn't go as well as the one with Edward. He flipped out of course, threatening to call Leo's guardians. I flipped out at this point too. I didn't want to get them involved. After a lot of yelling, dad and I cooled down. We both decided that Leo was probably all talk. He just wanted to show off in front of the Cullens. Charlie was a bit peeved at me for using magic in school, but I explained to him that if I didn't, there would have been a blood bath. I know, I was exaggerating, but it got him of my tail. After our talk, I went into my room and found a black rose waiting on my bed. There was a card with it too. It was from Leo. After I finished my swearing war, I threw both the rose and the card in the trash, deciding not to mention this to Edward or my father. I fell backwards and hit the springy bed. I turned my thoughts from Lame Leo to Exotic Edward. I fell asleep with fantasies of him beside me. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx8xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was worried at first about Leo, but after a month of hearing nothing from him, I started to relax. Weeks flew by while spending most of them with Edward and his family. And after a while, I completely forgot about Leo and before I knew it, it was spring and as rainy as ever in Forks. Edward started to spend his nights with me instead of by himself. And each night brought us closer and closer together. We became nearly inseparable and when we were separated it was only for a few moments. But it always felt longer and our reunions were very intense. We found out more and more about each other as the weeks passed on. Like that Edward was near hundred years old! And may I say he looks wonderful for his age. And I told him that I could change my shape. He made me change into a mountain lion (his favorite meal) and we chased each other around his yard.

I told my dad that I was sleeping over with Alice a lot, when I was really spending time with Edward. Alice was an awesome friend and my dad seemed to think so too. Alice, being the wonderful person she is, said it was okay if I gave that as an excuse to hang out with Edward. So I started going over to Edward's house more often and spending the night. During the day, however, I spent it with his family and him, learning their history together. Rosalie and I weren't as good of friends as Alice and I, but I was still working on her. Emmett felt like an older brother to me…a big older brother. And Jasper and I grew a bit closer, but I had a feeling he was always wondering what I tasted like. Esme felt like the mother I never had and Carisle grew to be like a father-in-law. As my love for Edward grew, my love for his family did too.

Tonight, Edward surprised me by telling me he bought a bed for his room. He said it was because he wanted me to feel comfortable and not have to sleep on his sofa. But Emmett and Jasper, along with the rest of the Cullen family, seemed to think it was for a completely different reason. And Emmett and Jasper didn't seem ashamed to show what they were thinking. They started laughing as soon as he said that in fact. The rest of the family just gave knowing smiles. I blushed a bit at this, but it was only because I was thinking of the same thing and I thought it was weird that they were even thinking it. He glared at them over his shoulder as he walked me up the grand staircase and down the hall to his room.

Once we got to his room, and I saw the bed, I smiled. It was huge. I was pretty sure it was a king size bed and it had dark red sheets and different shades of red pillows. It was beautiful. I pulled Edward towards the bed, walking backwards so I could see his face. He stopped coming with me and made it difficult to pull him. I probably could force him to the bed but I didn't. Instead, I continued to walk backwards as I changed my outfit. Instead of the shorts and tank top I was wearing, I changed into the outfit Alice and I had bought for an occasion like this. It was a dark green color. It consisted of tiny, tight shorts (that could be underwear they were so short) and a small chemise to match the shorts. And they were made of slik. Edward's eyes widened as he looked my new pajamas over.

"Bella…" His voice was hesitant, but intense with emotion. I got on the bed and lied down. He just continued to stare at me for a moment. I was getting slightly cold and I wanted him near me, so I decided to up the stakes. I raised my hands over my head and arched my back in a stretch. When I looked at him again, he had come to the edge of the bed. I smiled at him and crooked my finger at him. I could see his body twitching with restraint. His body said it all: It wasn't budging. So I would go to him. I rose onto my hands and knees and crawled over to him. When I reached him, I walked my hands up his chest as I rose on to my knees.

I wrapped my arms around him and put my mouth near his ear. "Edward…why aren't you coming to bed? Aren't you tired?" My voice was low and husky as I tempted him. I felt his breath on my hair as he tried to restrain himself, a battle he was losing quickly.

I didn't think he was going to answer. But when his voice came, it was very low. "I'm not tired Bella."

I gave a low laugh. "Either am I." And I started to kiss my way down his neck.

He groaned. "Bella, you're making this very hard. We can't do this now."

I quickly stripped him of his shirt before he had any say so. "And why not?"

His breath came out strangled when I started to lick my way down his chest. "Bella…"

"Edward." My voice held an intense suggestion.

I was undoing his pants when he grabbed me by the shoulders, lifting me up to look him in the eyes. "Bella," His voice a bit stronger, "We can't do this because vampires have excellent hearing. Do you really want out first time together to have an audience?"

I looked at him for a moment and then frowned in concentration. His eyebrows rose when I sent him a wicked smile.

He looked at my lips for a moment before looking in my eyes again. "What did you do?" He asked, his voice accusing.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I, my dear Edward, solved our problem."

"What do you mean?"

"With a twitch of my mind and a switch of my lips, I simply made this room…sound proof, if that's the right word for it. So now, we are audience free." Gripping his shoulders, I twisted my hips and threw him onto the bed, spinning in the air so I would land on top. I brought my lips down on his hard and, after a moment, he responded quite passionately. I ground my hips into his and felt a sigh part my lips. Running my tongue along his bottom lip, I tried to push through his lips. His hands, which were on my neck a moment ago, were now on my face, pulling me back from him.

"Bella, do you want to become a vampire? I mean what if my teeth cut your tongue? Or what if—" I cut him off as I put a light kiss on his soft lips.

"Edward, I can't become a vampire. How many times must I tell you this? My being a witch protects me from that vampirism…gene?"

He frowned at my choice of words. "I know, but has it been proven before? Has a witch ever tried to become a vampire?"

I looked at him for a moment in thought. "Well, no—But we don't need to try it. Its something we know about ourselves. There have been vampire and witch lovers before us. I am sure I was not the first lucky witch to discover a delicious vampire."

He opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, his mouth forming a smirk. "A delicious vampire?" His voice held a question, but he was also amused.

I chuckled. "Yes a deliciously attractive, smart vampire, who has stolen my heart from my very chest."

His eyes turned serious as he looked at me. "I love you, Bella."

My head snapped up from looking at his lips. Biting my lip, I stared at him. "I-I love you too Edward." It was the first time I said it. He had told me he had loved me before, but I never responded with more than a smile. But something had changed my heart these last couple of days. I noticed how cute he was when he answered questions in Biology. Or how warm he was when he lied next to me in bed. He truly stole my heart from me, and I was quite willing for it to happen.

His eyes softened and he rolled us over so I was under him. He leaned his head down and rested it on my chest. We stayed like that for a while. He turned his head to look me in the eyes.

His golden eyes were heavy as he looked at me under his eyes lashes. My breath caught in my throat. He was so beautiful.

"Bella," He started, his eyes never leaving mine, "why do you want to do this all of a sudden? I don't want you to think you have to. And you haven't really acted as though you wanted to…have sex. Why this change in mind?"

I smiled at him and kissed his nose. "Because silly, I love you." This time I said it with confidence, "And I have been thinking about this for a while, I just haven't been sending those thoughts your way." I ran my hands through his wavy hair. "And, Edward, I realized that I want you to be mine. I notice how the other girls stare at you and I know you wouldn't do anything with them," I said as I noticed his annoyed look, "but I still want everyone, especially you, to know that you're my man."

"Bella, it sounds like the only reason you want to have sex, is because you want to mark your territory. And there is no reason to do that. Everyone knows that I'm yours and you're mine. We don't have to have sex to prove that to each other."

I sighed. "But those aren't the only reason. When I first met you, I wanted to know everything about you. My mind ate up your words and, for now, its satisfied. My heart is more that satisfied with your love. But Edward, my body has yet to be completely satisfied." As I whispered this last statement, my hips rose and pushed against Edward's. He moaned and crashed his lips into mine.

He pulled back and looked at me, his mind fighting a battle that only he could fight. I just looked right back at him. I wasn't going to seduce him now so he might regret it later. I wanted him to want me on his own, so I just watched him make a decision.

His eyes turned lusty as he came to a conclusion. His body language showed me that he was ready to do it. I wrapped my arms around his head and brought him down into a kiss. And this time, when I ran my tongue along his lip, he opened his mouth and let me in.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think I will enjoy the next chapter too! ; )


	14. Vampire and Witch, Part 2

I am so sorry that I haven't written in a while. My family is going through some stuff that takes priority over writing. SO I'll try to write as much as possible this week to make it up to my readers! Thanks for understanding! Read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight characters.

* * *

I rolled on top of Edward and smiled down at him as I raised my arms over my head. He grinned back at me as his hands ran up my sides, lifting my shirt as he went. He threw the shirt some where behind me. His eyes came to my eyes first, making sure I was okay I think, and then slowly made their way down to my breasts. I blushed when he looked back up as if to ask for permission. He took in my red cheeks and laid his hands over them. Bring my head down, he kissed me soft, almost hesitant.

We both started to relax after about hundred soft presses of our lips. I brought his hands to my breast. His face took on a surprised look and look of awe soon followed. His eyes met mine with intensity as his fingertips brushed my breasts. In a motion that surprised me, Edward flipped us over so I was under him now. I cried out my surprise and delight as his lips went to my throat. They made a slow trail to my lips, lingering there before moving on to my ears. A gasp slipped through my lips as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Edward." I breathed on his neck as I arched into his hands.

His lips ran down my collar bone and hovered over my breast. "Bella…"

My back rose as he lowered his mouth on to me.

My breath caught as I felt his fingertips slide down my stomach, grazing the top of my shorts.

Edward's hands started to run back and forth along the band line of my shorts; pushing them down each time he swept by.

Finally those retched shorts were off of me and somewhere on the floor behind us.

Running my fingers down his back, I brought them around and to the button that held us apart. Edward growled as I slowly unzipped his pants.

We were equally matched now in our attire. We both had only bottoms on. Edward stared down at me, still making sure I was okay, as he slipped the last of my clothing off. He leaned back and stared down at me, in pride and heat.

Getting shifty under his gaze, I pulled him down to me. His lips found mine before wandering to my ear again.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

I smiled and rubbed my cheek against his. "Beautiful, no. Pretty, yes. I agree with that one. Besides you're much nicer to look at then me. But thank you anyway."

He shook his head and looked down at me. His hands entwined in mine and he kissed my knuckles. "You are beautiful." He said the same sentence as before, but there was something different about it. I stared at him and realized what it was. He was looking me in the eyes and was being honest. He thought I was beautiful. My eyes started to water a bit. No one had ever told me that with such intensity. With such love and heat in their eyes. Not even Leo, who was the first guy I thought I ever loved. But now that I am in love, I know that what I felt for Leo was a mistake.

Edward saw my tears and leaned over me to kiss my closed eyes. "I love you, Bella."

I smiled and said, "I love you too Edward. A lot."

We stared at each other for a minute and then met each other in a kiss. The kiss was soft and slow at first. But soon the kiss began to grow. It became hard and passionate with tongues, lips and even a bit of teeth. Though Edward was still cautious about his teeth, I went all out with mine. Biting his lower lips or running my teeth along it sent both of us into a frenzy. I couldn't get enough of him. His boxers were off and we were under the covers at last.

I felt a disturbance in my head, but I thought it had something to do with having sex for the first time. I mean, this really was going to happen. I was a witch and he was a vampire, so shouldn't this kind of union be…oh I don't know—Magical?

Edward's hand began to trail down my stomach again. His hand went to my hip and started to draw little circles around it, moving closer to where I really wanted him to be.

And just as his fingers got close he detoured and went back up my stomach, stopping again this time to knead my breast. I groaned and maybe even growled a bit after he went through this cycle of teasing me several times. Finally, his hand came closer to the center of my heat. My breath hitched as I felt some kind of warning in my head. Once again I chose to believe it had something to do with my having sex for the first time.

Sadly, very sadly, I was mistaken. I soon found this out when the bedroom door flew open.

Emmett's voice entered before he did. "Hey guys do you want to go play baseball. Alice said that…" His eyes widened as they took in Edward and I.

Edward positioned himself in front of my and I sat up behind him. Emmett started to back out when Alice came in behind him--followed by the rest of Edward's family.

Everyone's face looked so embarrassed that I couldn't help but giggle, which turned out to be a full on laugh soon. Edward looked at me.

_Bella…_His voice sounded strained in my head

_Yes, Edward? _I attempted to hold my smile.

_I don't feel like playing baseball, right now. I want to do a different kind of playing._

_Well, why not? Your bat is already to go. _I got a glare for that.

_That's not funny. Besides what happened to no one disturbing us._

_I think I got caught up in the moment and let my guard down. Edward, I'm disappointed too, I mean I really wanted to get to know you on this level, but look at their faces. You haven't been spending much time with them because of me. We can finish this later. I promise. But for now, why don't you get your other baseball bat and go play._

_Okay. But if I have to play then so do you. _He smiled at my frown.

It was that crooked smile that did me in as I finally agreed. The family had left the room while we had been talking to each other. Edward and I helped each other get dressed. Of course we got distracted a couple of times, but we finally made it out of the room.

When we got down stairs, I looked at all the embarrassed vampire faces. I smiled at them all and took Edward's hand.

He smiled down at me first and then looked at his family. "Let's play ball."

A/N: Wow! That was fun to write!! I am really sorry if someone is mad at me for not letting them have sex, but I think this Bella and Edward just need a little bit more time to get to know each other…even if they don't understand my intentions. I had to battle with them to stop them from doing it so soon. But I made a compromise with them that they would have sex before to long now. I hope you liked it!


	15. Games and Growls

Sorry it took so long! Summer is here, though, so I should be able to write more.

* * *

Emmett was explaining the rules for baseball to me. Apparently there is a lot more to it then just swinging a bat and running.

"Bella," Emmett groaned, "are you even listening?"

I nodded my head and repeated what he just said. Emmett, Alice, Carlisle were on my team, while we played against Edward, Esme, Rose, and Jasper. Edward walked up behind me and added some additional rules; like he won't use his mind reading ability, if I don't use my magic to cheat.

I rolled my eyes at that. "Yeah, like I would cheat on a sure thing."

Edward smirked. "No one cheats on a sure thing," he agreed before continuing, "but you're not going to win…so you might get a little nervous."

I smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch" He muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Oops, must have been a nervous twitch." I raised my eyebrow and gave him an innocent smile.

Everyone was laughing at our bantering, when it finally happened: Thunder.

Alice smiled and went off to stand at the pitcher's mound. Edward's team was up first.

I was between second and third. Emmett was the catcher, and Carlisle was on first. If the ball happened to go to the out field, Carlisle or I would get it, which ever is closest.

"Okay, I want a nice clean game." Esme spoke in a regular toned voice, but you could hear the excitement under it.

Of course, the game was anything but clean. This argument was about whether not Edward made it home. I had been catching this time and I so tagged him out.

"Edward, I basically punched your shoulder. You are out. We win. Get over it." I said.

Edward shook his head. "Bella, you hadn't hit me until I got past the base. If you had gotten me out, then why is my arm on home plate? Huh?" His eyes gleamed with laughter as he gloated.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, I hit you hard enough where you were probably pushed forward by the force."

He laughed. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You're strong, I'll give you that. But you couldn't not move me more than two feet, when it comes to strength."

My lips curved into a challenging smile. "You think so? You wouldn't be too afraid to test that theory, would you?"

His lips jerked into that favorite crooked smile of mine. "Sure. You and me. Here and now, baby."

We started to circle each other. Edward's hand flew out and before it could make contact, I pushed it out of the way and zoomed around him, slapping his butt as I passed.

My laugh resounded through the air as I ran from him. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know he was close behind. I could feel him. Hear him. And in just a moment, I'd be able to touch him.

I ran right towards a tree and when I got close enough I ran up it, flipped in the air and landed behind him. He was turning when I shoved him against the tree.

I leaned in close and breathed his scent in. As I breathed it in I felt him stiffen.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Eddie." I giggled as he groaned around the nickname. My laugh turned to a purr and I nuzzled into his neck.

"Bella…" His breath came out fast, when my teeth bit his ear.

"Now why are we here? Oh, yes, I remember. Edward, do you still think I can't beat you. Do you still think I couldn't have my way with you here and now. You wouldn't be able to stop me you know."

"Whose says I would try." His voice was low and it gave me the shivers.

I sighed in content. Backing away from him I smiled. He was turning toward me when I let out a whoop and ran for it.

I was to the opening of the field when what I saw stopped me short. People were surrounding Edward's family. I glared as I realized who the guy in the middle was.

Leo.

My mind wrapped around that name, twisting the letters to nothing more that dust. Fire shone in my eyes as I started forward. Right at that moment, Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella. Stay here." He moved forward and I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, I thought as I followed him.

Leo turned towards me and grinned. "Hello, Bella."

I waved my hand and smiled back, thought my smile wasn't quite as friendly. "Hello, Leo."

The people in front of me wouldn't move so I called up a wind that forced them to.

Leo looked surprised. He just stood there watching his men fall down.

I walked right up to him and smiled. "It seems, my dear, that you've been a bad, bad boy. What ever shall I do to punish you?"

He grinned back down at me, looking me up and down from head to toe. "Anything you want."

I stared at him. "Anything, huh? Okay. Edward what do you want to do?"

Leo's smile faltered as Edward got right in his face. Edward didn't say anything, he just looked at Leo and Leo just about pissed himself. I looked at my man and smiled.

I went to go check on the other Cullens and found them to be fine.

Well duh Bella, I thought to myself, what did you expect their vampires.

"Hello Bella." The familiar voice stunned me for only a moment. I turned very slowly to find girl staring at me, smiling. I glared at her.

Through gritted teeth I said, "Hello Katrina."

* * *

A/N: We will find out who Katrina is in the next chapter, which should be up soon. I have one more final tomorrow and then I can write forever!! Well, not forever…but you guys get the point! Thanks for Reading and Reviewing!!


	16. Witches Need to Step Back! Fool!

I'm sorry it has taken me so long. I had a death in the family and I just don't feel like writing right now. But, fortunately, I found a chapter that I thought I put up already, but I hadn't! YEAHH!! Don't worry I'll start writing again soo. I'll try to have something up by next weekend.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone that I'm not supposed to have...did that make sense?

* * *

I stared into Katrina's blue eyes and felt hatred fill my chocolate brown ones

I stared into Katrina's blue eyes and felt hatred fill my chocolate brown ones. Katrina just wandered over to stand a couple feet away from me.

Ever since I was young, I have hated Katrina Turner. She used to be stronger than me. She also used to be more powerful than me. As I looked her up and down, I highly doubted that this was the same situation. Not only had she tortured me when I was younger, it followed into adolescence. She got jealous when Leo and I first started going out. I have to admit I was quite smug then. I finally got something that I wanted and at the same time made her feel like shit. That feeling didn't stay for long. Leo began to drift towards her charms. I walked in on them when it happened. Katrina was the girl who broke Leo and I up. _I guess I should be thanking her_, I thought to myself as I took her in. But no, I was grateful that Leo and I broke up, but I remember how much I used to "love" him. She ruined it. Not only did she break us up, but she rubbed it in my face. At the time, I was too broken-hearted to fight back. But that was then and this is now. _Payback's a bitch._

Katrina's eyes widened as she looked over my shoulder. I knew who she was staring at. Edward. I growled and she looked back at me, smiling.

"What's wrong, Bells?" Her voice twisted the nickname into something ugly sounding.

"What are you doing here, Kit Kat?" I used the nickname she was called when we were younger. She hated it then, I wonder if she still does.

My question was answered when her lip rose up to show her front teeth. She's growling at me, I thought. I never did anything to her, so I don't know why she is being such a bitch still. We haven't seen each other in months.

Leo walked past me, brushing my side as he went. That just pissed her off even more. She settled down though when he walked to stand behind her.

He threw me a smile that I wanted to chuck right back into that pretty boy face.

"I thought you two might want to met again. I know how great of friends you used to be."

Even Katrina rolled her eyes at that. When her eyes did settle though they went straight back to Edward again. And again a rage-filled sound escaped through my clenched teeth.

Her eyes widened when Edward's hand brushed my shoulder.

She smiled at me as I watched her mind begin to turn with devious thoughts.

_Bella?_

I mentally smiled at Edward_. It's alright. I'm fine._

_Liar._

_I know. _

_Who is she?_

I turned back to the 'She' in question_. Nobody._

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short, but you all need to leave. Now." Wind wrapped around my words, emphasizing them greatly.

Katrina put her hands on her hip. "And who do you think you are? You can't just boss us around, you know. What ever you may believe you don't own Forks and you don't own the people in it." She glanced over at Edward again.

_Knock it off, Katrina. He's mine._

She gave me a surprised look, probably wondering how I got in her head.

_Fuck you, Bella. Its not a crime to stare at someone. Especially someone that looks like him. He's even better looking than Leo. Is he a good kisser?_

Her eyes brightened when I growled both out loud and in my head. _That's none of your business. You're never going to find out, so why does it matter?_

She laughed._ Please Bella. Don't be so naïve. I stole one love away from you, and I can steal another. _

It was my turn to laugh. "You can keep him." I indicated Leo with my head. "But stay away from what is mine."

Everyone frowned at my sudden outburst. It was probably pretty random sounding to

them.

Katrina continued to smile. She smiled even as I stepped towards her. She still smiled when I was right in her face. The smile faded quickly however when I wrapped my hand around her neck and hoisted her in the air by it.

"I mean it, Katrina. You made the mistake of coming here. Now I suggest that you correct it and leave. Understand?"

When she didn't answer, I shook her lightly. That got a quick nod out. I watched her for a second before throwing her backward to land on Leo. I watched as he struggled to balance her, before giving up and falling down.

I walked back towards Edward, feeling very frisky after the power play. When I reached him a pulled him down into a rather hot kiss if I saw so myself.

Turning back towards the two people I hated most right now I licked Edward's taste off my lips. Raising an eyebrow, I smiled at Katrina.

"If you all are not gone by morning, I will remove you from this area. I don't know how many off you have ever gone through the process before, but take my word and know it hurts like a bitch. Just go and make it easy for everyone. Especially yourselves."

Grapping Edward's hand I started to walk away from the other witches. Edward's family followed. By the time we reached the beginning of the trees, I heard a pop in the air and knew without turning around that the witched had left the building.

I smiled to Edward and turned to his family. I was right about to explain my manners when someone started clapping. We all turned at once and zeroed in on the sound.

There, on the opposite side of the field then us, was a group of vampires. The one that was still clapping stepped out from the rest.

He smiled at us. "Very impressive." He was staring right at me when he said it.

A/N: Sooooooooooooo. Did we like it? I certainly did!


	17. The Merry Gang of Vampires

Because I didn't know this vampire, I assumed that Edward might

Here is another chapter! Hope you Enjoy it. It's a little short, but I really wanted to get something up! OH and in case anyone wanted to know, the third book in the Eragon cycle came out this passing Saturday! YEAH!! Anyway, Enjoy.

Because I didn't know this vampire, I assumed that Edward might. And with that assumption I turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow. His jaw was clenched and his normally relaxed composure was very tense.

Before I could ask what was going on, Carlisle stepped forward.

"Good evening, Aro. We hadn't expected you for another week." He said as he continued to walk towards them, stopping only when he was ten feet or so away from them.

The one who was clapping, Aro, closed the distance between Carlisle and himself.

"Hello, Carlisle. It has been so long since we last spoke, I decided to come earlier. However, if I knew of the company you kept here, I might've come a bit sooner." Aro's eyes flowed back to meet mine.

"Yes, well, you know my wife, Esme. And this is the rest of my family: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward." I warmed a bit when he said my name. I thought it was so nice that he thought so highly of me, even though I've only known him for a short time.

I thought it was odd that Carlisle and Aro were such good friends, but they didn't hug or even shake hands.

Aro and Carlisle began to talk to each other in quieter voices. I could tell they were talking about me. Maybe that was because of the way Aro kept glancing at me or how I heard my name a few times.

We waited for Carlisle to finish.

When he started to walk back towards us, Aro and the rest of his group followed him.

"Aro and his family will be spending some time with us. Let's head home shall we?" Carlisle motioned for us to get moving. I was walking by the vampires, when I felt a hand brush my butt.

I whipped around and looked into the smirking eyes of one of Aro's vampires. "Did you just grab my ass?" I growled.

He smirked.

Aros was suddenly there. "Felix." He spoke as though talking to a child.

Aros turned to me. "I'm quite sorry for his behavior, my dear. Felix is used to getting what he wants, and he doesn't think before acting when something excites him."

I turned a disgusted look to Edward. "Can we please go?"

He nodded. He reached for my hand in the same moment that Aro's fingers wrapped around my wrist. I gasped.

The last thing I remember was a deep growl, consuming my hearing. Then there was nothing.

"Bella. Come on, Bella. Wake up. Come on." Edward's voice was very soothing.

"Edward, move please." I heard Alice say just before I felt someone slap my face.

"Alice!" Edward growled.

"What! I saw it in a movie. And look, it worked, see. Her eyes are starting to open." Her words stopped Edward's growls.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"We don't know. One minute you were fine and then the next, fire was coming from your hands and you started to talk in some weird language."

"Personally, I think something possessed her. That was way too much like 'The Exorcist' movie. I'm still waiting for her to puke up pea soup." Emmett's voice, as always, had an amused tint to it.

I groaned. "If I do anything of the sort, I'll make sure to aim your way, Emmett."

He laughed.

"Bella," Edward's fingers wrapped around my chin, turning me to look into his eyes, "Bella, has anything like that ever happened to you before?" His voice was calm, but his eyes were troubled.

"Not that I remember. I'll ask Charlie. He might know what happened."

Edward nodded his head and looked away.

I sat up to look around. We were in Edward's room and Alice and Emmett were the only others beside Edward and I.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

Alice answered. "They're downstairs. Carlisle is explaining the rules of Forks to them. You know, no killing humans and drinking their blood, the ususal."

I nodded. "Oh, Alice could you come here for a second. Edward, please move so she can sit next to me."

Edward complied with a confused look on his face.

Alice sat down and leaned into me a little. "Yes, Bella."

I slapped her upside the head. "Does that feel like it would make you wake up any faster?"

Emmett and Edward started to laugh hysterically. Alice rubbed her head with false pain etched on her face.

To show that I was just kidding, I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her neck.

Jasper came into the room then. He looked from Edward and Emmett on the floor laughing, to Alice and I on the bed hugging.

"What happened?" His face looked so confused that it sent us all into another round of laughter. He gave a cute smile then and just shrugged his shoulders.

A/n: Hope everyone liked it! I try to get another one up tomorrow because this one was so short. Bye for now!


	18. Not a Good Thing

I know I'm a horrible person, not updating for so long. The days seem to fly. One day I put a chapter up, the next minute its been almost a month since I've had anytime to myself. Between a new job, school, and other activities, I'm pressed for time. What I think I'll do is write the rest of the story and then type it up. I'll start right now on that. So if I'm not here for a while again keep in mind that I'm finishing the story the old fashion way—with a pen and a notebook. Enjoy this chapter!

PS: I don't own any Twilight characters. So, in the future, if they start to act up, you know its not my fault.

* * *

By the time we headed downstairs, everything was very quiet. Edward had explained to me that Carlisle was going to have Aro and company stay in a cabin. Edward said that Esme often built projects. The cabin had been the latest one.

As we entered the room I heard Rosalie say, "It's a shame that something so beautiful will have to be inhabited by something so disgusting."

"Rosalie that's not very nice. Just because they are different from us does not mean they are disgusting." Esme responded, though her face showed that she kind of agreed with her. Esme is too nice to say anything bad about someone, but she can still think it.

Carlisle was about to say something else when his eyes met mine. He focused the conversation on to me then. He asked a lot of questions about what happened with me. His frown became more visible as I answered as best as I could. I told him what I told Edward, that I didn't remember anything after I "fainted". He nodded his head, finally satisfied with my lack of knowledge.

"I'm going to ask Charlie if he knows anything about what happened. He's been around longer, maybe he has heard of this happening to someone else."

They all nodded.

Edward and I left shortly after that. I could tell he was really worried, though he tried very hard to hide it. His constant need to be touching me gave him away.

When he started to rub my shoulder in the car, I smiled a little. "I'm fine, Edward."

He gave me a serious face. "Bella, not a half hour ago I saw you light up into fire. I seriously doubt that is a good thing."

I sighed. "I just think you all are making this into something bigger than it is."

Edward just shook his head, mumbling to himself as he pulled into my driveway.

Edward turned towards me, taking my hands into his. He kissed each fingertips, leaving me breathless, before speaking.

"You are so very precious to me, Bella. Do you not get it? If anything were to happen to you…" He trailed off. His face contorted at the thought of losing me.

I brought my hand to his face and tried to smooth away the lines of dread.

"I'm never going to leave you, Edward, And you're just going to have to deal with that. Okay?" He gave a small smile before bringing his lips to mine. It was a soft kiss, with every ounce of passion as his hard kisses.

He pulled away reluctantly. "Come on. Charlie is waiting for us. And I have a sneaking suspicion that he knows what we're doing out here." His lips were tilted up into that favorite smile of mine. The one that sends a jolt down my spine.

His smile widened and I realized my thoughts were wide open for him to read.

He was grinning as we walked into the house. His fingertips were running up and down my shirt, following my spine. I gave him a mock glare as we walked into the kitchen to find Charlie sitting at the table.

He looked up at me, and I froze.

I ran to him. "Dad! What's wrong?"

His arms wrapped around me. His voice broke as he said, "Its happening again."

A/N: Hope you liked it!!!! And yes I do know it is short. So no one yell at me please!!!!


	19. Life Changing News

I know. I'm a horrible person. I didn't mean to have been gone this long. Just send me a slap. I won't be insulted.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Which sucks/'

* * *

I made Charlie some tea to calm him down. He was so shaken. I caught Edward's eyes every so often. He knew what I was asking, without me having to think or say anything. I wanted to know if he could read Charlie's mind. Each time I "asked", he would try. And each time ended with a shake of his head.

I sighed. What the hell is going on? First I go "Exorcist Girl", as Emmett put it, then I come home to find my usually strong father having a melt down.

When Charlie finally settled down a bit, I told him I think he should go take a nap. He argued with me, telling me what he had to say was important. It was surprisingly hard for me to over power him. He was truly stubborn.

"You can tell me later. You need some sleep, Dad." I said, trying to talk over him.

Charlie just shook his head. "Bells, I really need to tell you something. It can't wait until later. We might not have a later!" His voice cracked a little.

My hands, which had been pushing him upstairs, froze.

"What do you mean?" Edward said, asking the question before I could.

Charlie was the one who was pushing me now. He sat me down on the couch. Sitting next to me, he put his hands over his face.

Finally, he sighed. "I don't even know where to begin…" His eyes had taken on a distant look as he thought to himself; seeing something that no one else could.

He was scaring me. "Dad…"

He physically shook himself back to the present. His eyes met mine. He was going to tell me something I wouldn't like.

His hands gripped my shoulders. "We did it to keep you safe, Bells. That's the only reason we--_** I**_ never told you." His eyes shifted back and forth from mine and the floor.

"Dad, you're not making sense."

He looked at me now. "Renee and I aren't your biological parents."

He started to say stuff like even though they weren't my real parents; they still loved me, that he still loved me.

I ignored him.

My eyes trailed over his face, trying, for the first time I think, to really see myself in him.

I couldn't.

"But mom…she looks like me." I said, my voice surprisingly smooth.

Charlie sighed. "You know Renee. She took our job of protecting you to the extreme. She changed her hair color, and her eyes to match yours. She even magically changed her cheekbones and nose to look more like you."

"Wow. No wonder she hates me. She had to change herself for some child that wasn't even hers." I tried to say it lightly, but failed, I think.

I almost felt a kind of relief. There was a reason for her resentment towards me; her carelessness.

But Charlie. I broke my heart that he wasn't mine. I had no one in this world. Fucking great, I thought to myself, shaking my head. I felt Edward grip my hand, reminding me I still had him if no one else.

Charlie shook his head. "She doesn't hate you, Bells. Renee is just…complicated. She didn't, _doesn't_ still, understand how special you are. You aren't a normal witch, Bella. You are a rare…species of a witch, if that makes sense."

I looked over at Edward with a question in my eyes. He shook his head.

_He's not finished._ Edward thought. _We can tell him about what happened later._

I turned back to Charlie. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts.

"Your real parents were a complex pair." He then looked at Edward and me. "You could say that you two remind me of them."

I grasped what he was saying and, as Edward's grip on my hand tightened, I knew he did too.

I swallowed. "Are you saying that my parents were a witch and a vampire?"

Charlie nodded. "Your mom was a witch when she was younger. However, she was turned into a vampire when she was bitten during a fight." Edward's grip on my hand tightened further. "Your mother was shunned from her coven. Every witch thought of her as…a disgrace to the witch world; everyone, of course, except for your father. He found her fascinating. The way the vampire gene had changed her was amazing. She was faster, stronger, more clever, than any vampire or witch."

He paused. I took my chance to ask a question.

"Did you know her? Or my dad?" My voice was breathless.

He gave a small smile. "I was Jason's, your father's, best friend. And I was your mother's, Isabella's, fiancé before she was turned."

* * *

A/N: How did we like it?! I enjoyed writing it. And I have the next two chapters written so now I'll just have to find time to type them up! Be patient! lol thanks for reading!!!


	20. What?

Another chapter up! Yeah!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, but Leo and sometimes he disappoints his mama! : )

* * *

Edward and I just stared at him. So many things he said were overwhelming. One of them was that a witch can be turned into a vampire. I bet Edward and I will be having a talk later, I thought with a frown.

But even bigger than that was Charlie's relationship with my real parents. I felt really bad for Charlie.

"Did you hate my dad for marrying my mom?" My voice was small and the question barely fit through my clamped lips.

Charlie shook his head. "No, of course not. By the time they got together, I had already found Renee. I was surprised, though. But definitely not resentful."

Good old Charlie, I thought.

Then something he said finally hit me. "My mother…her name…"

Charlie smiled again. "I always liked that name. And your mother wanted you to have something of her." His eyes flashed. "Oh. Here is a picture of them when they were you're age." He sighed as he handed it to me. "You remind me so much of them."

I took the photo from him with shaky hands. I didn't look at it right away. Instead I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. This time when I felt someone squeeze my hand, it was Charlie. I gave him a tentative smile before dropping my eyes to the paper in my hand.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked into my face. Well my mom's face. She could have been my twin. Her hair was longer than mine, past the butt, and in this picture, it was pulled back into a braid. Her eyes looked like Edward's and his family. Her skin was pale like theirs too. But I still looked a lot like her. My eyes switched to the man on her right. His hair was about shoulder length, a deep brown color. His eyes were my eyes. It looked like I got my long legs from him too.

And it looked like I got my attitude from both of them.

Even in a picture, they exuberated confidence and behavioral problems. But this was when they were seventeen, so I don't really know if that's how they always were.

My eyes started to water. I didn't know anything about them. They looked like they would have been nice to know.

"When did they die?" My voice cracked and a tear spilled down my cheek.

Charlie took both my hands now. "Bells, I never said they were dead."

I froze. Everything in me stopped. My heart stopped, my brain stopped. Everything went on alert.

"What!?" My voice cracked again.

Only this time it was with rage. I thought that the only reason why they left me was because they were dead. I could have lived with that. Yes, I would've been upset, but I could have made up some fantasy about them wanting me. But they died doing something heroic and I got stuck with my godparents or whatever. Now I found out that it _was_ their fault for not being in my life. They didn't want me. That hurt.

This had to be the worst day ever, I thought, my fists clenching together.

The wind outside suddenly picked up, blowing the curtains from the opened windows around.

Charlie looked worried when a picture fell off the wall. "Bella, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath."

I followed his instruction, and felt a little better.

"Your mom could do that too. Her emotions would get so intense that something around her would break or catch on fire. It was one of the things that changed after she became…whatever she was. She could control the Elements too."

Edward and I looked at each other.

"Dad, "I just didn't feel right calling him Charlie out loud, "Edward and I have something to tell you."

He froze. "Oh god, please don't tell me you're pregnant."

I laughed, and it felt good.

* * *

A/N: Silly Charlie. Got to love him. Just in case people were wondering why Charlie said "Its happening again" and "there might not be a later", I'm getting to that. I first just wanted him so explain a few things first. Otherwise, it would have made no sense if he just said it.


	21. Story Time

Finally! A day off from work! Now that I could actually sit down and type more than a sentence at a time, I finished this chapter. YEAH!!

Disclaimer: Don't--own-- twilight-- characters. there I said it. : )

* * *

Charlie shook his head. Through "story time" his facial expression looked complex.

"I should have called them sooner."He said, almost to himself. "If I did maybe things would've ended differently. I don't know what to do now." His head ended up in his hands again.

I touched his shoulder, struggling to find one question to ask. I picked the one that had been bothering me since we first started talking.

"Is this the part were you tell me what you meant when you said we didn't have much time. Or 'its happening again'? What did _that_ mean?"

Charlie looked a little sheepish. "I might've been a little dramatic about the 'there might not be a later'. Its not has bad as I made it sound. Well, not very bad at least. I was just so overwhelmed about—" He stopped and looked at me.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

He sighed.

"When I was little, about five, there was a war, Bella. It was between witches and werewolves. It was a disastrous thing, and many of us lost our lives. I remember one night my dad was out. It was just me and my mom in the living room that night. I was watching some cartoon and she was reading. We heard a car squeal around a corner. I remember my mom shaking her head, whispering something about stupid kids. We listened as the car zoomed down our road. I was looking out the window when it came to a screeching halt in front of our house. I remember my father being thrown out of the car." Charlie took a shaky breath. "It was horrible as I child to see your father beaten. He was supposed to beat up the bad guys. Keep the monsters away. But that night, the monsters had fur, teeth, and claws. And they tore him up. My mother told me to stay in the house. She ran out to see if my dad was alive. And as she did, the wolves jumped out and grabbed her. She screamed. I could hear her casting spell after spell. And none of them were to protect herself. She was putting wards up around the house, ensuring my safety before hers." His lips quivered slightly, reliving the nightmare that had probably hunted his childhood.

I went to speak but he raised his hands. "I'm not finished, Bella. The war went on for a long time. Both sides had their loses. Your parents were the ones to stop the war, Bella. They were the ones to put an end to the suffering, the death. They set up a counsel against the war. They were the head of it, since it was their idea. They became the heroes of my time. It was such a relief to have peace once again. No longer did anyone have to worry about looking over their shoulders. But there were some people who didn't want the war to end, that were both witches and werewolves alike. Who still held their prejudices. Their goal was to take down the counsel. So they began to target your parents. Threatening their lives, even going so far as to threaten you. There was a close call once and you were almost kidnapped. Someone had come into the house when your parents were at a rally. It was a powerful witch. No one else could have gotten past your mother and father's spells. So that's when they came to me and Renee. Renee didn't like the idea of bringing danger so close to her, but she was more than a little afraid of your parents. When they were angry, they were certainly a sight to see. Especially your mother." He gave a chuckle at some hidden memory.

"So you see, while you were gone, I got a message from a local werewolf pack. They live in La Push. They heard about you, found out who you are. That's why I was so frantic when you didn't come home. I was so afraid they had already found you. Memories of my parents came back to me and I cracked." He wiped a tear before it could finish the fall from his lid to his cheek.

I squeezed his arm. "Oh, Dad. That's…horrible. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I promised Isabella I wouldn't. She wanted you to have as normal a childhood as possible. She didn't want you to have the responsibilities, the secrecy, of an adult."

I nodded. That made sense. I could understand wanting to protect someone from certain information. "So what do we do now?"

Charlie straightened. "We need the Counsel again. We must find your parents."

I looked at him, trying to feel something. Did I want to see my parents? I don't know, I thought. They left me for a good reason. Its not like they were being selfish. They actually were doing it for me. Still, I couldn't understand how you could leave your child in someone else's care. Maybe they didn't have any other chose. Sighing, I looked at the picture again. Do I want new parents? No. Did I need to meet them? Hell yes.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked as I looked back at Charlie.

* * *

A/N: I got an idea were the story could go from this chapter! Yes! YES!!!!!! I'll update asap. And with spring break coming up, I'll be able to write more!!!!!! YYYYYYYEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Flipping the Day Away

Disclaimer: I know must of you are probably waiting with pitchforks and torches. But it wasn't my fault!!! You see I wrote the whole story. And finished it too! But I didn't like how it ended and where it went. Soooooo, I'm rewriting it. SO I'm reallllllly sorry for being absent. Not my fault, it's the characters, they made me do it!!!! I swear! Oh by the by, I don't own them. Obviously, if I did we wouldn't be in this predicament!

* * *

Taking a deep breath I watched as Edward carried my bags into the shiny looking car. He had retired his mustang for a more practical car: a PT Cruiser. I tried not to laugh as I watched him walk around it. I never liked these cars. They held the oddest shape.

"Nice wheels, man." Emmett said as he walked back into the house to collect more of Rosalie's bags.

I watched as Edward looked up from the trunk. Glaring at Emmett, Edward covered his hand and gestured at him. Emmett almost dropped Rosalie's bags, he laughed so hard. Gasping, Rosalie grabbed her bags from his hands, glaring at him all along. Another gasp hit the air and Edward looked chastened as Esme came towards him with an astounded look on her face.

"Edward Cullen! You know better than to do something like that. And in front of ladies nonetheless. You should be ashamed of yourself. And you," Esme turned to a laughing Emmett, "you are just as bad. You should not be encouraging such behavior." When he continued to laugh, she shook her head, before turning to me and Rosalie. "I don't know what to do with them sometimes. "

"Its ok, Esme. I'm sure Emmett and Edward have rediscovered their manners." And with that, Rosalie swung her bag at Emmett, hitting him square in the chest.

Frowning at his wife, Emmett took the bags and walked over to the "nice wheels". He hit Edward on purpose as he walked by. Edward faked a yawn. I shook my head as Edward held his foot out and waited for Emmett to trip. Much to Edward's disappointment, Emmett evaded that classic trick gracefully. I smiled to myself as I watched their theatrics. They were such a family, alike not just in looks but in that way only siblings can be.

A twitch of a tree branch distracted me from the boys. Walking over, I looked up and saw a baby bird. It was by itself. I almost jumped when it let out a shrill, probably calling for its parents. Not seconds after one bird, followed by another, flew down to the tree and began hopping their way to the baby and the nest. I wonder if those are its real parents, or just friendly, concerned family friends. They reminded me why I was here at the Cullen's house. Why we had all packed are bags to go on a vacation with each other. We were off to meet my parents. Some how Jasper had used his skills with the computer, not to mention his sources in the world, to find them. And you'll never guess where they are. Can you say, Vienna anyone?

Sighing again I stepped away from the tree and made my way back to the noise known as the Cullens. Its so weird to see them like this still. Even after dating Edward for a while now, it always feels so fresh. In school they are so quiet, so perfect looking. And no matter how old they really are, they still act the age they look sometimes. I looked up to find Edward walking towards me.

"So many thoughts are flickering through your head. And I do not act like I'm still 17. Emmett started it, like he always does."

He bent down to kiss my smiling lips. I was about to respond when Carlisle called us over.

"Ok," He started, "Edward, Esme Alice and Bella will ride in this car. Rosaile, Emmett, Jasper and me will ride in this one." He points to another car beside the PT Cruiser. Carlisle's hand moved from his pocket with a set of keys. I watched his hand as it flicked out to Edward. Grinning from ear to ear, I pushed Edward out of the way and caught the keys.

Wiggling them at him I said, "Guess I'm driving."

His eyes glared at me as he started to chase me around the car. Laughing hysterically, I started a spell that would make me be able to walk through and into the car. Edward must have read my mind because just as I finished the spell he reached out and grabbed me, sending us flying into and through the car. I was still laughing as we landed in the back seat. He started to kiss me all over my face. My laughter turned breathless, however, when his lips found mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I pushed against him. Once again we were in a very compromising position…and once again, Emmett was the one to interrupt with an extremely mature, "Yuck!"

I pushed Edward off me with a laugh, and then turned to Emmett giving him the finger as I got up. He was the one to gasp this time and turn to Esme.

"Did you see what she just did?"

Esme smiled at me before turning to Emmett. "No. I didn't see a thing."

* * *

A/N: Ok so that was more of a fickle chapter. But I thought it was too funny to delete it from the story completely. Am I wrong????


End file.
